La leyenda del Hada y el Mago
by Cioccolato e Dolce
Summary: Rivaille, un mago que siempre ha estado solo (aun en compañía de sus amigos) sin embargo, la Luna su amiga, le hace seguir adelante. Un día son invitados a una fiesta, en donde conoce al amor de toda su existencia, Eren. Tendrán varios obstáculos que afrontar, sin mencionar a los que quieren venganza. Más que una historia, es una leyenda, La leyenda del hada y el mago. *AU* Mpreg*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hajime Isayama, la canción "La leyenda del hada y el mago tampoco es mía, la letra es de Rata Blanca"**

**(Universo Alterno) || Puede contener algo de OOC || Riren**

La leyenda del hada y el mago.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

-¡Riiiiiiiiivaaaaaaaaaiiiiilleeeeeeeee…!- gritó eufórica una castaña, con grandes lentes gruesos y sonrisa de maniática, entrando a un castillo viejo de un bosque.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Estoy ocupado sabes?- contestó un azabache con el seño más fruncido de lo normal, dejando su taza de café en la mesa del comedor.

-Huuuuyyyy… ¿Y ahora?, ¿Por qué estas enojado? Bueno siempre estas enojado, pero hoy estas mas de lo normal, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- comentó acercándose a él.

-Nada.

-Ese "nada" no me ha sonado convincente, puedes confiar en mi y lo sabes.

-Ya te dije que nada, no te metas en mis asuntos Hanji.- dijo Rivaille muy molesto y se fue a su habitación.

-¿Y ahora que le picó?

-Déjalo Hanji.- dijo un rubio alto.

-Erwin, ¿Qué le pasó?

-Ni a mi me ha dicho, solo sé que nada bueno le ha ocurrido.

-Que mal, y yo que quería decirles algo muy importante.

-¿Qué es?

-El jefe de las Fatum*va a hacer una fiesta en honor a su hijo que cumplirá 15 años, y ha invitado a todos los habitantes del bosque, me dieron la invitación, quiere que todos vayamos y cuando digo a todos me refiero a todos, ¿Entiendes?

-Si Hanji entiendo, ¿Incluso también invitó a los humanos?

-Así es, y será dentro de una semana.

-Bueno, para mañana se le pasará el enojo a Levi.

-¿Realmente no sabes que tiene?

-Lamentablemente no, supongo que tuvo una pesadilla o no alcanzó a limpiar bien, algo así, no quiero entrometerme y recibir un golpe de parte suya.

-Jajajaja Erwin, así nunca te enteraras de las cosas.

-Claro, como tu ya eres inmune a sus golpes puedes hacer todo lo que quieras.

-Exacto.- dicho esto se fue a su habitación, dejando la invitación al lado de su mesita de noche cerca de la ventana, se dirigió a ella, la abrió y miró al cielo que estaba por oscurecerse, suspiró y comenzó a hablar.- Luna, nuestra consejera y amiga, estamos eternamente agradecidos por tu protección y cuidado, esta vez, solo quiero pedirte un favor.- dijo poniendo sus manos como si fuera a rezar.- tu sabes que Levi ha estado solo mucho tiempo, es mi amigo por casi diez mil vidas, y las que le siguen, solo esta vez, quiero que sea feliz, por que yo se que en el fondo el quiere serlo, quiere tener una vida al lado de alguien, vivirla y sentirse bien, quiere una pareja con la que sea él mismo, y que no le importe su temperamento y aun así lo ame. Luna, si me oyes, por favor, solo te pido que veles por Rivaille, como lo haz hecho desde el principio.

Cuando terminó de hablar, una ráfaga de viento golpeó sobre su ventana y como si su objetivo fuera la invitación se abrió dejando ver las palabras que tenía escritas, Hanji miró el papel y miró al cielo nuevamente.- ¿Qué quieres decirme? ¿Tiene algo que ver con la fiesta de las Fatum?- de nuevo el viento soplo, pero ya no tan fuerte como antes, ahora era una suave brisa, y antes de que Hanji dijera otra cosa escuchó un susurro muy claro, bajo y suave, audible solo para ella _"solo espera" _fue todo lo que se escucho y Zoe sonrió, miró nuevamente al cielo en donde ahora una gran y poderosa Luna se encontraba en lo más alto, hizo un ademán con la mano y le lanzó un beso.- Gracias.- y se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Erwin, Hanji y Rivaille estaban desayunando, Levi ya no se veía molesto, pero aun así, mantenía su rostro serio, Hanji estaba más que feliz después de lo de anoche y Erwin, bueno Erwin estaba normal, como siempre.

-Se me olvido decirte algo ayer Rivaille.- dijo Zoe con una sonrisa.

-¿Ahora que quieres?

-El jefe de las Fatum nos invito a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hijo.

-Ni de coña.

-¿Oh? ¿Por qué?

-Sabes que odio ir a fiestas y más sin son con esas hadas de mierda.

-Vamos Rivaille, sabes que ellos no son como lo cuentan las historias.

-Ya lo se, pero aun así es la misma cosa, tienen alas y vuelan, lo único que les falta es el molesto tintineo.

-Debes dejar de leer cuentos para niños.

-Perdone usted por leer señorita bruja.

-Hechicera y no te quejes, que tu eres lo mismo que yo.

-Tsk, mago, hechicero, brujo, es la misma mierda.

-Nunca cambias.

-Es mi forma de ser.

-Bueno, y entonces ¿Si vamos a ir?

-No.

-Vamos Rivaille.- Zoe se paró de su asiento y se fue al lado del azabache.- solo será un día y una noche y cuando termine regresaremos lo mas rápido posible al castillo.

-Ya te dije que no maldita sorda ¿Es que no entiendes?

-Vamos a ir.- comentó Erwin que se había mantenido ajeno a la platica, miró a Rivaille y continúo.- y es una orden.

-¿Pero que mierda? Tú no puedes darnos órdenes.- dijo Rivaille enojado.

-Claro que puedo, ahora, o vamos a la fiesta o te quitaré todos tus libros cuando salgas a recolectar plantas o vayas al pueblo.- lo miró expectante.- tu decides.

-Hijo de put…

-Decidido.- interrumpió Hanji.- la fiesta empezará en una semana, así que mas te vale que te prepares.

-¿Para que? ¿Habrá algo interesante?

-Mmmmmm uno nunca sabe.

-Estas jodidamente loca.

-Pero aun así somos amigos.

-Silencio.- se levantó y se fue al cuarto en donde practicaban todos sus hechizos.

-Gracias, eres un excelente amigo.- dijo Zoe mirando al rubio.

-De nada, solo quiero saber el por que tan interesada en esa fiesta.

-Hehe, ya lo verás.

-Bueno, esperare con ansias.

-Por cierto, ¿Y los chicos?

-Fueron con Petra a su árbol, sabes que aunque no este conectada a él directamente tiene que cuidarlo.

-Oh es cierto, ya es el día, después de todo tiene que renovar el pacto cada año, seguramente regresaran al anochecer.

::/

-Eso fue lo mejor de todo el año.- comento una peli naranja.- me siento mas joven.

-Jajajaja, no te ilusiones petra, que esos 25000 años ya se te notan.

-Cállate Auruo, tu te vez mas viejo de lo que eres en realidad, esa poción que te pones en la cara no sirve.- dijo un rubio.

-Cállate Erd, nadie te metió en esto.

-Pues si quieres casarte con Petra tienes que mejorar esa poción jajajaja.- comento un pelinegro.

-Jaja buena esa Gunter.- dijo Petra.- tal vez no se fijó en lo que pedía la receta y terminó poniéndole cualquier porquería.

-Ya cállense todos.

Llegaron al castillo y Hanji les dijo de la fiesta. Se sorprendieron cuando escucharon que Levi había aceptado ir (jaja si claro "aceptado").

::/

-Maldita loca, apúrate o no vamos a ningún lado.- gritó Levi desde la puerta.

-Sí vamos a ir Rivaille.- le contestó Erwin.

-Tsk

-Rayos Rivaille, tu si que no tienes paciencia en esperar a una mujer.- dijo Hanji bajando de las escaleras.

-Tú no eres una mujer, eres un maldito troll.

-Si yo soy un troll entonces tu eres un enano, el enano mas enano que haya existido.- dijo burlándose.

-Cállate maldita, estoy muy bien con mi estatura, hay muchas cosas que puedo hacer.

-Pues tu 1.60 dice todo lo contrario.

-Te mataré.

-Ya, ya, mátense después, ahora vamos.- y los siete se adentraron mas al bosque.

-¿Por que estas tan emocionada estúpida loca?

-Siento que algo interesante pasará.

-¿Cómo que?

-No lo se.

-Maldita loca.

-Gracias, eres un amor.

Llegaron a la primera base del terreno de las Fatum y aun les faltaba 15 minutos para llegar a su morada. A los pocos minutos se empezó a escuchar las melodías que creaban las hadas para ocasiones especiales.

-No podré quitarme esa estúpida música dentro de una semana.- comentó Rivaille molesto.

-Pero es muy linda, sabias que hay leyendas que dicen que los humanos ajenos a este lugar, cuando se llegan a quedar dormidos en medio del bosque y cerca de una región perteneciente a las hadas y escuchan las melodías, se les quedan grabadas hasta que mueren, sin apreciar nada mas hermoso que esas canciones.- dijo Hanji con una sonrisa.

-Como sea, que bueno que no soy como cualquier humano y esas estúpidas melodías se me quitan de la cabeza en una semana.

-¡Waaa…! Que frio eres.- comento Erwin burlándose de la seriedad de su amigo.

-Cierren la boca.

-Pero es emocionante no creen.- hablo Petra.- no muchas veces vamos a fiestas y esta es especial, los 15 años del hijo del jefe serán tan interesantes.

-¿15 años? ¿Acaba de nacer o que?- preguntó Rivaille mas irritado.

-Jaja en realidad son 1500 años Levi.- rio Erwin.

-Es lo mismo, es un mocoso, ya decía yo que esta fiesta iba a ser infantil, que aburrido.- soltó un bufido, algo como una risa en su idioma.

-Jajajaja hay Rivaille, realmente no tienes remedio.

Llegaron por fin al dichoso lugar, encontrándose con varios amigos, y como era de esperase se sorprendieron al ver a Rivaille ahí. Era realmente una gran fiesta, había centauros, ciclopes, elfos, ent*, minotauros, nagas*, ninfas, driadas*, sátiros, trolles, criaturas de mar como ondinas, sirenas, etc., en fin una gran cantidad de seres mitológicos y fantásticos que se te puedan llegar a la mente, y sobre todo las hadas, las anfitrionas de la fiesta. Incluso estaban los pocos humanos que vivían en el bosque.

-Vaya, hay muchos seres en la fiesta, no creí que el mocoso fuera tan importante, o quizás solo vienen por el alcohol y la comida gratis.- comentó Rivaille.

-Yo vine por las hermosas ninfas, jajajaja están como quieren.- dijo Erwin.- ¿Por qué no intentas hablar con alguna mujer de aquí?, incluso con alguna humana, son tus fans.

-¿Quién querría hablar con personas con tan poco chiste?, además sabes que no hay nadie para mi, así que no estés molestándome Erwin.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Hanji.- si nunca te has parado en ver los rostros de las chicas, ¿Cómo sabes que no hay nadie para ti?

-Tal vez hoy encuentres a alguien capaz de soportarte tal cual eres.- dijo Erd.

-Eso si sería un verdadero milagro, no creo que encuentre a la persona ideal para mí, hace tiempo que ya me rendí con ello.

-No te rindas, se que lo encontraras.

-Dejemos el tema ¿Quieren?, voy por algo de beber.- dijo y se fue.

-¿Crees que este bien?- pregunto Petra.- no es bueno que se rinda, aún le queda toda la eternidad para encontrar a su alma gemela.

-No es tan fácil para él Petra.- dijo Erwin.- ha estado prácticamente solo toda su vida, aunque estemos con él no es lo mismo, el necesita a alguien que este con él, quiere algo mas, quiere una pareja, alguien con quien compartir el tiempo, alguien con quien poder ser feliz.

-Es por eso que estamos aquí.- soltó al fin Hanji.- estoy segura que este día y en esta fiesta el quedara flechado, yo lo se.- dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Esperemos entonces y recémosle mucho a Luna.- dijo Gunter.

-Bien.- dijeron todos al unísono.

Rivaille caminaba hacia las bebidas, quería tomar un gran vaso de alcohol, perderse y olvidarse de todo, ya que después de todo, el quedaría solo por el resto de la eternidad, aún recordaba perfectamente la platica que tuvo hace una semana con Luna, ella era una gran confidente, y aunque sus amigos también lo eran, hablar con Luna era especial, además ella le daba los ánimos para seguir de pie, y no derrumbarse, recordó que lloró mucho ese día, sí, el frio y siempre serio Rivaille lloró, tal vez no por primera vez en su vida, pero se desahogo por completo _"si alguien te tiene que amar ya lo sabrás, Levi-san, solo tendrás que saber reconocerlo", "yo estoy segura que dentro de poco encontraras a tu persona especial", _Luna era en verdad una buena compañía.

No salió de sus cavilaciones hasta cuando escuchó que alguien los llamaba.- vaya el jefe al fin hace su aparición.- pensó.

-Gracias por venir aquí el día de hoy, espero y la fiesta sea de su agrado, hemos estado preparando esto desde que mi hijo cumplió los 1300, jaja, esta es una fecha especial, ya que al cumplir 1500 años será la entrada a la juventud de mi hijo, muchos de ustedes no deben de conocerlo, ya que no le gusta salir mucho, y la mayoría de ustedes se han de preguntar cómo es, bueno.- dijo para irse al centro de la fiesta y mirar hacia la entrada de la morada Fatum.- les presento a mi hijo, Eren Jaeger.

-Seguro es un jodido mocoso con complejo de inferioridad, mostrando felizmente sus alas de campanita.- volvió a pensar Rivaille. Dirigió su mirada a la entrada y vio salir a un niño, bueno niño no, a un joven, de tez apiñonada, cabello castaño, de una buena complexión, era alto aproximadamente de 1.70, salió con la mirada gacha, llegó al lado de su padre, quien lo miraba feliz, el chico pasó su vista en los espectadores y la detuvo viendo a Rivaille, cruzaron miradas ¿Cuánto tiempo duro? No lo sabia, solo sabía que aquella mirada era la más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida, ojos de un color exquisito, entre verde y azul, un color único.

El chico sonrió cuando lo vio y apartó la vista dejando a Rivaille estupefacto, de pronto sintió algo en su pecho y un calor recorrerle por todo el cuerpo, jamás había sentido nada igual, sintió su pecho arder con mas intensidad y algo que palpitaba ferozmente, sentía que su cara ardía, y su cuerpo temblaba, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, pero increíblemente su cara seguía siendo la misma, siempre serio, como si todo le importara una mierda, lo cual así era.

Observó de nuevo al mocoso, es decir a Eren, vaya, que nombre tan raro, pero aun así, se escuchaba bien, y le quedaba perfecto al niño.

-Bien hijo mío.- comentó su padre.- ¿Quisieras decir algunas palabras a la gente que vino a la fiesta?

-Mmmmmm, me alegra que hayan venido, dejando todos sus pendientes solo para venir al cumpleaños de un crio como yo.- Su voz, ¡Su bendita voz!, era increíblemente hermosa, para nada era un chiquillo mimado, ni siquiera arrogante, de alguna forma, Levi no podía apartar la vista de él.

Hanji se estaba acercando a Levi, se fijó que miraba con intensidad al chico, se sorprendió y casi lágrimas de alegría se formaron en sus ojos, los demás iban tras ella, Zoe les hizo un movimiento con la mano para que se acercaran a ella y decirles:

-Vean a Levi, se ha quedado embobado con el niño.- todos miraron hacia donde Rivaille se encontraba, aun con los ojos fijos en Eren.

-¿Es posible que ese niño sea la pareja destinada para Rivaille?- dijo Erwin.

-Sea como sea, jamás vi a Rivaille observar tanto a alguien.- comento Petra.

-Se esta moviendo.- dijo Erd. Miraron a Rivaille que caminaba entre la gente y se adentraba al bosque, sintieron pánico ante tal acción, pero luego observaron que el chiquillo iba caminando al bosque también, iba seguido por Levi unos 6 metros, los demás trataron de perseguirlos, pero decidieron no hacerlo, los dejarían con su "privacidad" y siguieron en lo suyo, agradeciéndole a la Luna por tal acto.

**Pov Levi:**

Miré a ese chiquillo, pensé que iba a ser parecido a campanita, me golpee mentalmente, ¡Por dios Levi, deja de leer libros tan infantiles!, lo observé, era un mocoso, de eso no había duda, pero era un mocoso jodidamente hermoso, jamás vi nada parecido, cuando habló, sentí mi respiración agitarse, y detenerse, que fina voz, como un golpeteo de campanillas, esta vez sí no estoy exagerando, sonaba como pequeñas campanillas, por lo que veía a simple vista era ¿Tímido? No lo creo, tal vez se siente cohibido por la gente, no te preocupes niño, yo me siento igual, ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Pasó su vista a los espectadores, y cuando fijó su vista en el lugar donde yo estaba me miró fijamente, sus ojos, que hermoso color ¿verde o azul? Tal vez una mezcla de ambos. Sentía que me desnudaban con ellos, peor aun, que veían mi alma desgastada y fea.

Un momento, me ¿Me sonrió?, ¿Ese mocoso me sonrió? ¿Que hago? ¿Le sonrío también? ¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Sonreír? ¿Es enserio? ¿Qué coño me pasa?, bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo, así que cuando estuve a punto de sonreírle apartó la vista ¡Hijo de…! Alto, es solo un niño, además ¿Por qué lo insulto?, esta bien, hoy no les tocó ver al Levi que sonríe.

Lo seguí observando un poco mas; bien lo observé por mucho tiempo mas, cada paso que daba, cada movimiento que hacia, cada saludo que recibía, cada mirada, cada risa, cada acto que hacia y no estaban dirigidas a mi. No de nuevo ¿Otra vez? ¿Por qué mierda pienso cosas extrañas?, ¿Hmm? ¿A quien esta buscando? ¿A nadie? ¿Entonces por que ve a todos lados? ¿Esta viendo a su papá? ¿Se esta alejando? ¿¡Se internó en el bosque!? Maldito mocoso, y sin que me diera cuenta ya estaba caminando atrás de el, como a uno metros, no quería que se asustara, claro, un tipo que ni siquiera conoce lo persigue de la nada, ¿Cómo crees que se va a asustar? Supongo que lo hare volver a la fiesta, ¡A su fiesta!

**Fin Pov Levi.**

Caminó atrás de él, con cautela, tratando de que el sonido del pasto en sus pies no lo delatara, ¡Maldición! Se sentía como un maldito acosador. Vio que se dio la vuelta a la izquierda, así que hizo lo mismo, pero ya no lo vio, ¡Pero hace un momento estaba ahí!, caminó mas rápido y cuando menos lo espero ya estaba perdido.- maldito bosque hijo de puta.- dijo, de pronto sintió unas manos posarse sobre su cabeza y ojos, escuchó a alguien decirle al oído.- no se mueva si no quiere que su cabeza salga volando.- se tensó, esa voz, podía reconocerla donde sea, era de Eren.

-Bien, ya me tienes, y no me moveré, ya que mi cabeza es necesaria, ¿Qué quieres?

-Jajaja.- rio y lo soltó.- lo siento, ¿Pero no le han dicho que seguir a las personas hace que las pongan nerviosas e inseguras?

-¿Te hice sentir nervioso e inseguro?

-Algo, no se que quiere de mi, ¿Puedo preguntar por que me estaba siguiendo?

-Por nada.- y volvió a verlo a los ojos.- solo tienes que volver a la fiesta.- fue lo único que pensó y dijo, mierda, ahora le diría que no se meta en su vida y que se largue.

-Ahhhhh… esa estúpida fiesta es todo un caos para mi, no quiero volver.- dijo el castaño.- es aburrido y además tengo que poner buena cara a unos completos desconocidos, saludarlos, hablarles con el debido respeto.- se quejo.- estoy harto de esas fiestas.

Rivaille lo miró con los ojos abiertos, jamás se imaginó que el niño pensara así, sonrió de lado, el era perfecto.- ¿Y por que no le dijiste a tu padre que no querías una fiesta?

-¿Acaso cree que no lo hice? Me dio un sermón de tres horas sobre el cumpleaños numero 15 de los seres como yo, y se la iba a pasar hablando y regañándome si no le decía que si, y míreme ahora.

-Hmm, ¿Y no se preocupara por que de repente su hijo desapareció?

-No, ya se como es, lo único que le importaba era presentarme ante todos y luego desaparecerse para seguir sirviendo a la gente, aunque es un buen padre, a veces se olvida que tiene un hijo, por eso aproveché para escapar sin que nadie me viera.- dijo mirándolo y riendo.- veo que no funciono, ¿Verdad?

Rivaille le devolvió la mirada y asintió.- ¿Y adonde pretendías ir a estas horas adentrándote al bosque?

-Conozco un lugar no muy lejos de aquí, ¿Quisiera acompañarme?

-De acuerdo.- dijo y caminó junto al castaño.- por cierto, mi nombre es Levi Rivaille.

-Mucho gusto Levi Rivaille, como ya sabrá yo soy Eren Jaeger, un placer conocerlo.- dijo sonriendo.

-No sonrías si no quieres hacerlo.- dijo tajante.

-En estos momentos quiero hacerlo, me cae bien, se dará cuenta cuando mis sonrisas sean falsas, dígame ¿Ahora son falsas?- preguntó con una sonrisa mayor en el rostro.

-No.

-Me alegra.- caminaron en silencio unos cuantos minutos más, a pesar de eso Rivaille no se sentía mal, no era un silencio incomodo, y como veía a Eren, pensó que el también se sentía a gusto.- ya casi llegamos.- comentó Eren.- es un lugar muy bonito, podemos estar en paz ahí.

-¿Como conoces ese lugar?- pregunto Levi de repente.

-Una vez cuando tenía 10 años me escape de la comarca y me adentré al bosque lo más que pude, corrí y corrí todo lo que mis pies me permitieron, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en ese lugar, ahora cada vez que me siento solo o quiero salir de la rutina diaria voy allá, como dije es lindo y me siento tranquilo.- comentó divertido.

-¿Y por que habías escapado?- siguió preguntando.

-Realmente no me acuerdo, pero me sentía sofocado, quería salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible, dejar a un lado todo y correr todo lo que podía.

-Me ha pasado.-dijo Rivaille de pronto.- y cuando eso pasaba, me escabullía al bosque y caminaba por horas, a veces también iba al pueblo, solo para distraerme.

-Nunca es bueno dejar que todo se te junte, a veces es mejor hablar con alguien, y desahogarte, dígame, ¿Usted tiene alguien con quien desahogarse?

-Lo tengo, es una buena compañía, a veces me dice cosas que me hacen dudar, pero ahora veo que todo lo que dice es cierto ¿Y tu?

-También tengo una, es muy sabia y graciosa, me alegra que sea una buena amiga ¿Sabe quien es?

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo?

-Es cierto, bueno, a la cuenta de tres decimos el nombre de nuestra confidente ¿Le parece?

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Por que quiero conocer más de usted, me parece una persona interesante.

-¿A pesar de la cara de amargado que siempre llevo?

-Eso no es cierto, cada uno tiene su forma de ser, además usted no es un amargado, si lo fuera nunca saldría de su casa ni vendría a las fiestas ni siquiera me estuviera acompañando en este momento a aquel lugar.

-Creo que tienes razón.- dijo Rivaille.- aun así, no salgo a fiestas, me aburren.

-A mi igual, no es como si saliera diario, pero prefiero quedarme en mi casa leyendo un libro o cualquier otra cosa, aunque a veces es necesario socializar ¿No cree?

-Así es.

-¿Bueno, me dirá ya quien es su confidente?

-Bien a la cuenta de tres te lo digo.

-Bien…

Uno…

Dos…

Tres…

-Luna.- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, se miraron y miraron al cielo, dejando ver una hermosa luna brillante y hermosa. Ambos rieron.

-Pequeña bribona y sabelotodo.- dijo Rivaille.

-No sabia que había mas personas que hablaran con ella.- dijo Eren.- es increíble saber que usted también habla con ella.

-Hablo con ella desde que tengo memoria, mis amigos y yo hicimos un pacto con ella, es como una madre para nosotros.

-Madre.- dijo cabizbajo el castaño.- ¿Qué pacto hicieron con ella?

Rivaille se dio cuenta de su cambio de humor pero no quiso preguntar y mejor respondió.- ella nos protege, nos cuida, nos da un lugar en donde estar, hace que nos vaya bien, cualquier cosa, y a cambio nosotros le hacemos una pequeña fiesta cada año para honrarla y darle las gracias por siempre estar con nosotros, cosas así ¿Quieres hacer un pacto también?- preguntó de pronto.

-¿Puedo?

-Claro que si, es muy fácil, ella no te pide mas que solo la recuerdes siempre, y que le agradezcas por lo que hizo.

-¿Puedo pedirle que me diga como curar las cosas rotas?- pregunto eufórico el castaño.

-¿Cosas rotas? ¿Como que? A lo mejor y yo te puedo ayudar.

-¿Cree que pueda?

-¿Qué quieres arreglar?- Eren miró al suelo y volvió a verlo a los ojos, con cuidado dejó ver sus alas que mantenía ocultas en su espalda y le estiró la derecha, dejando ver un gran corte en ella, como si estuviera rasgada, a decir verdad, estaba destrozada. Rivaille la miró sorprendido, sus alas eran tan hermosas como para que una de ellas este en tal estado, miró de nuevo al castaño que se encontraba nervioso por lo que dijera, Rivaille suspiró y dijo.- ¿Cómo te has hecho esto?

Eren no contestó, y desvió la mirada, Levi tomó con cuidado el ala y la examinó, el castaño soltó un pequeño respingo de dolor.- ¿Te duele?- asintió.- ¿Mucho?- negó esta vez.

-Es muy leve, algunas veces siento mucho dolor, otras solo es molesto.- comentó Eren

-Creo que puedo hacer algo.- dijo Rivaille.- pero será un largo proceso.

-¿Puede hacer algo?- Rivaille asintió.

-Claro, pero tomará tiempo, debo revisarla bien y ver que es lo mejor que hay que hacer.

-Haré lo que sea, pero por favor, cúrela.

-Lo haré, lo haré, tranquilo, ahora vamos a ese lugar.- Eren lo miró y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, asintiendo.

Llegaron en menos de 10 min. Rivaille quedó boquiabierto, en verdad era un lugar hermoso, un campo con variedad de flores, árboles de diferentes tamaños y texturas, un pequeño riachuelo hacia que tuviera una apariencia digna de un cuento de hadas, literalmente.

-¿Verdad que es muy bonito?- pregunto Eren al ver la cara del pelinegro.

-Si, no había visto nada parecido, ni siquiera sabia que existía este lugar.

-Bueno, pues vamos.- lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hasta un árbol, donde se sentaron y respiraron la tranquilidad que el lugar emanaba.

-Cuénteme sobre usted Rivaille-san.- habló Eren.

-Dime Levi, ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Hmm, lo que le gusta, lo que no le gusta, sus pasatiempos, cualquier cosa.

-Te lo diré si me prometes una cosa.

-¿Cuál es?

-Cuéntame sobre ti y de cómo fue que tienes tu ala así.- Eren se quedó callado, pensativo, al final suspiró y asintió.

-Bien, ¿Por donde empiezo? Tengo la costumbre de hablar cuando me preguntan, vamos pregúntame algo.

-Bueno, hmm ¿Le gustan los libros?

-Si, me gusta perderme entre las letras, es algo especial ¿Y a ti?

-También, los adoro, he leído casi todos los de mi casa y los del pueblo ni se diga, me agrada leer lo nuevo que los humanos escriben sobre nosotros.

-¿Te gustan los libros del pueblo?

-Si, me encantan, son divertidos, pero no voy seguido, me gusta lo que escriben de los seres mágicos. Sobre todo de las hadas.

-Algo como una guía de hadas y otros seres fantásticos ¿No?

-Jajaja si, solo nos falta el tintineo.- Rivaille bufó.

-Lo mismo pienso.- comentó.

Siguieron platicando de sus pasatiempos y otros temas, dándose cuenta de que tenían mucho en común y eso a ambos les agradaba, cuando terminaron las preguntas se quedaron un rato en silencio, silencio el cual Levi rompió.

-Bueno, ya terminamos las preguntas, ahora es tu turno de hablar.

Eren asintió y esperó a que Rivaille hablara.

-Ahora dime.- comenzó Levi.- ¿Por qué tu ala esta así? Si me lo dices tal vez encuentre el problema y pueda curarla pronto.

-¿Enserio podría curarla?

-Si, tenlo por seguro.

-Yo no lo creo, mi familia ha tratado por todos los medios y simplemente no ha podido hacer algo. Una hada que no vuela, ¿Quién se habría imaginado eso?, pero sabe, no siempre fue así, confiare en usted, ¿Esta bien?

-Esta bien.- aseguro el pelinegro.

-Tenía 900 años cuando pasó. Tiene que saber que yo tengo una hermana adoptiva, fue en ese tiempo cuando la salve, es una valquiria*, es la única de su raza, su pueblo fue sucumbido por un grupo de arpías*, quienes misteriosamente iban acompañadas por sombras*; ella logró salir ilesa, pero esas cosas la secuestraron; yo, que iba con mi padre vimos fuego en la cercanía, mi padre me dijo que me quedara escondido o que regresara rápido a la comarca, decidí quedarme a esperarlo, él se fue a ver que ocurría y ver si podía ayudar, cuando de pronto las vi, iban de árbol en árbol, con mi hermana entre sus garras, las empecé a perseguir, no se dieron cuenta de mi presencia sino hasta que tuve una entre mis manos y la asesiné, se empezaron a juntar entre todas, empezaron a atacarme, pero les di pelea y al final salieron huyendo, las sombras las abandonaron, así que no tuve mayor problema con ellas.- paró un poco para organizar sus ideas, y explicar al pie de la letra lo que ocurrió.

Rivaille estaba impactado por tal historia, nunca se hubiera imaginado a tal niño matando a un grupo de arpías, esas cosas siempre están juntas, y al menos que no sepas como defenderte estas muerto.

-La soltaron y empezó a caer por los arboles, alcancé a atraparla, pero en ese momento, una de esas cosas se me lanzó, Mikasa, mi hermana, estaba inconsciente, así que no podía hacer nada. La arpía empezó a lanzarme golpes en la cara y el cuerpo, yo me defendía como podía, ya que me agarró desprevenido, entonces Mikasa empezó a despertar y me observó peleando con esa cosa, como pudo se levantó y con una fuerza descomunal la golpeó, alejándola de mí, y fue ahí cuando pasó, había otra de ellas escondida entre los arbustos, y como la primera, me tomó desprevenido, no noté como fue que agarro mi ala y la desgarró con sus garras, rompiéndola por completo, grité de dolor, y entonces Mikasa se lanzó a ella y la estranguló, me miró y se me acercó tratando de ayudarme y entonces llegó mi padre, me encontró a mi en ese estado y a Mikasa, entonces sin tiempo que perder me llevo a casa, no sin antes decirle a Mikasa que se fuera con nosotros, ella aceptó y desde entonces a estado conmigo.- paró, estaba tenso y sentía sus ojos irritados al recordar todo.

-¿Le tienes rechazo? A tu hermana ¿Le tienes repulsión?

-Claro que no, no fue su culpa, además ella me ayudó matando a la otra, de no haber sido así, pudo ser mucho peor, además si la odiara no la llamaría mi hermana ¿No es así?

-Tienes razón.

-Pero ella se siente culpable, dice que por ella fue que estoy en este estado, pero no tengo nada que perdonar, esta viva yo estoy vivo, y eso es lo que importa.- dijo con una sonrisa.- después de eso varias personas me revisaron y me dieron un tónico para que no se siguiera pudriendo mi ala, la infección de la garra paró, pero nadie pudo hacer nada para volverla a su estado normal y sin ella no puedo hacer nada mas que caminar, pero no a sido impedimento para seguir con mi vida normal.

-Por lo que me cuentas, estuvieron a tiempo en alejar el virus de esa cosa, tuviste suerte en eso, un rasguño de arpía es muy infeccioso, son seres tan repugnantes, los odio.

-¿Odia la suciedad, Levi-san?

-Mucho.- Eren solo sonrió.- podría hacer algo, pero tomara tiempo en reponerse, ¿Estarías dispuesto a esperarme?

-Levi-san, puedo esperar, han sido 600 años esperando, ¿Cree que no puedo hacerlo?

-Bien.- miró al cielo que ya estaba bastante oscuro, chasqueo la lengua.- es mejor volver, ya es demasiado tarde, te dejaré en la fiesta y volveré.

-¿Estará bien?

-Claro que estaré bien.- dicho esto se encaminaron a la reunión.

-Por cierto Levi-san, gracias por lo que hará por mí, si quiere voy a su casa para que usted no haga todo el trayecto.- dijo inocente.

-No te dejaré deambular por el bosque tu solo, yo vendré.

-¿Y por que mejor no nos vemos en este lugar?, puede ser un lugar especial para nosotros dos, ¿Le parece?

Rivaille volteo la mirada y asintió, ese niño lo estaba haciendo perder el control.- pero debes ir con alguien para que no ocurra otra cosa.

-Levi-san, nada me ha pasado en este tiempo, estaré bien, pero si insiste, entonces iré con Mikasa.

Levi volvió a asentir, llegaron a la fiesta, en donde increíblemente nadie se había dado cuenta de su desaparición, se despidieron, haciendo la promesa que al siguiente día se verían en aquel lugar. Como no vio a Erwin ni a los demás suponía que se habían ido, chasqueo la lengua de nuevo y se fue solo al castillo.

::/

-¿Y bien Rivaille? Dime como te fue.- dijo Hanji con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- ¿Pasaste algo interesante?

-¿Por qué se regresaron sin mi?- evadió la pregunta.

-Por que desapareciste de repente, ya no te vimos, así que supusimos que te habías regresado, pero cuando volvimos no estabas, ¿A dónde fuiste pillín?

-Realmente no te importa, me voy a mi cuarto.

-¿Te fue bien con Eren?- Rivaille paró en seco al oír lo que la loca dijo, se volteo a mirarla y ella sonrió.

-¿Al fin lo encontraste? ¿A la persona que no quieres que se aleje de ti?

Rivaille se quedo estático en su lugar, bajó la mirada, cosa que nunca hacia cuando hablaba con Hanji, suspiró y después dijo.- Si Hanji, lo he encontrado.- y se fue a su habitación.

Hanji tenia unas pocas lágrimas en sus ojos, lloraba de felicidad por él, solo esperaba que fuera correspondido y ver qué deparaba el futuro. Con un nudo en la garganta de emoción y felicidad se fue a su cuarto también. Cuando llegó abrió la ventana miró a la Luna y ahora con los ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas dijo un casi delicado "gracias", lo que provocó que una suave brisa le pegara en el rostro, _"te lo dije"_, sonrió y se fue a dormir.

En cambio Rivaille no podía conciliar el sueño, ¿Entonces eso era amor? ¿Se había enamorado? Se dio cuenta de que se había fijado en un mocoso, pero no importaba, tenia su vista fija en él, lo quería para él, y haría todo lo que fuera por tenerlo ahí, a su lado, para siempre, cerró sus ojos con una única imagen en su cabeza, la de ese niño de cabello castaño y ojos azul-verdoso.- Eren.- dijo su nombre en un susurro y cayó dormido, con una sonrisa de lado en su rostro.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

**^^ Jajaja ¿Que les pareció? A mí me ha encantado, si quieren que la siga díganme, wow 17 paginas, todo un record, espero no se haya vuelto tediosa la lectura, la verdad es que iba a dejarla en la página 9 o 10 pero seguí escribiendo y nada mas no podía dejarlo... (Se que a las que escriben también les ha pasado…) :3**

**Los asteriscos son importantes aquí la explicación de todos ellos:**

**Ent: Un ent es un guardián de los bosques, híbrido entre hombre y árbol como los que salen en la segunda película del señor de los anillos :P**

**Nagas: Las nagas son serpientes semidivinas hindúes con torso y cara humana, generalmente de mujer. No las confundan con las gorgonas, ya que estas no son agresivas.**

**Driadas: Las dríadas son duendes de los árboles con forma femenina, muy solitarias y de gran belleza. Cada dríada pertenece a un roble del bosque. Se hallan unidas a su árbol de por vida y no pueden alejarse a más de 300 metros de éste o mueren lentamente. Pero aquí no, todas ellas pueden ir donde les plazca y tampoco son solitarias :)**

**Fatum: Hadas en latín, pero creo que ya se han dado cuenta :D**

**Valquiria: Tienen el aspecto de una joven y bella guerrera nórdica; alta, con marcada musculatura, ojos grandes y azules, cabello rubio, largo y trenzado. Les gusta ir ataviadas con cascos de guerra con cuernos. Pero aquí tampoco son rubias, Mikasa nunca será rubia ni de ojos azules, ni llevará cascos con cuernos xD**

**Arpías: Una arpía es un desagradable y horrible ser, en parte mujer y en parte buitre. La parte inferior de su cuerpo y las alas son de buitre, y el torso y la cara de mujer, su pelo es grueso, duro y enmarañado, como un estropajo, y tiene los dientes podridos. No suelen llevar ropas y siempre están envueltas en un fétido olor. Son seres tan sucios que infectan a otros seres al atacarles con sus garras. ****Son bastante cobardes, sobre todo si se encuentran solas, por lo que suelen huir con frecuencia. A pesar de ello, son muy vengativas y pueden seguir a un enemigo durante kilómetros.**

**Sombras: Las sombras son muertos vivientes que se forman en las tinieblas y drenan la fuerza a los seres vivos. Son tan oscuras que sólo son detectables con una luz muy brillante, el resto del tiempo parecen sombras comunes.**

**Y eso es todo por mi parte, espero y les hayan servido estas explicaciones raras y baratas xD**

**Las quiero y gracias por leer… cuídense. Pronto actualizare mis demás historias, pero es que quede en blanco y bueno, empecé a escribir este mientras me llega la inspiración para los otros.**

**Un abrazo y un beso a las que lo leyeron hasta el final y una enorme dotación de Hard Yaoi para las que se quedan a leer. :D**

**¿Algún Review? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes que nada, quiero decir algo, tuve un Review en "Niñero", y como es Guest no encuentro la forma de responderle… aun así, no lo borro, por que se me hace muy infantil el borrar comentarios que no te agradan y te critican, yo no soy así, así que como no encuentro otra forma de comunicarme con esa persona lo hago aquí, por si "de casualidad" se pasa por este fic… **

_Estaba pensando, "¿Por que no hago una historia distinta a las demás?" obvio, tienes toda la razón en preguntar ¿Qué clase de padres dejan que un adulto de 21 esté con un niño de 11? Pues bien, los padres de Eren, así de simple; es una respuesta muy estúpida pero solo digo, __**es obvio que eso en la vida real jamás pasaría**__, y no, no creo que poner lemmon en cada capitulo sea necesario, se que puedo hacer una historia buena sin necesidad de eso, y en el principio de la historia sabían a que se metían y a que leerían, tampoco soy de las que dicen "__**Si no te gusta, ¿Entonces para que lo lees?",**__ no nada de eso, tienes libre el camino a leer todo lo que quieras y hasta donde quieras, ok acepto que lo morboso fue muy pasado de raya, pero ¿Y que?, digo, es una historia ficticia, no es como si hubiera ido y violado a un niño para poder escribir esto. Puede que la mayoría seguramente no saben que se siente ser madre (me incluyo), y te puedo jurar por todo lo sagrado que existe que jamás dejaría que mi hijo pasara por eso._

_Por lo del fandom… me pasa por un oído y me sale por el otro, te puedo asegurar que existen millones de fics buenos que podrías leer. Tengo los ojos muy abiertos, y no te miento; pero aun así, a la mente no la puedes hacer entender que no, y solo lo hice por diversión y saber que carajos pasaría, me sorprendió la aceptación que tuvo, muchas lo dejaron de leer y otras se quedaron hasta el final, pero al final de cuentas, como lo vuelvo a repetir, es una historia, es ficticia, __**NO ES REAL**__. Y si alguna otra persona piensa como tú me gustaría que me lo dijeran, pero bueno, lo hecho echo está, y no hay nada que me haga retroceder. Me alegra que me hayas dado tu punto de vista, no te preocupes, no estoy enojada ni me ofendiste ni nada de eso, respeto mucho la opinión de cada una y gracias por tu comentario._

_Igualmente cuídate y hasta que nos volvamos a leer_.

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hajime Isayama.**

**(Universo Alterno) || Puede contener algo de OOC || Riren**

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

-Levi, ya esta el desayuno.- dijo Erwin afuera de la habitación del moreno.

-En un momento bajo.

-¿Qué tanto estas haciendo?- preguntó entrando sin permiso.

-Tsk, siquiera avísame cuando vas a entrar.- contestó con la vista clavada en un libro.

-¿Qué tanto investigas? Tú no eres así.

-Dime, si a una criatura voladora se le ha roto una de sus alas, ¿Qué método es el adecuado para repararla?

-Mmm, pues existe una solución que hace que el ala vuelva a crecer de nuevo, sin embargo no es recomendable por que puede durar hasta miles de años en que surja efecto.

-Maldición.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Por nada.

-¿Es por tu persona especial?

-Esa maldita Hanji no puede mantener la boca cerrada.

-En realidad yo lo deduje, pero con esa respuesta me has confirmado que en efecto es acerca de tu persona especial.

-Si, es por él, ¿Feliz?

-Pues si, estoy muy feliz por ti.

-Hmm

-¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

-Su ala esta desgarrada.

-Bueno, pero tienes que tener en cuenta que factor fue el causante del por que es que esta desgarrada.

-Una maldita arpía la desgarró.- Erwin se quedó callado.

-¿Qué ocurre?, de repente te quedaste mudo.

-Mmm, pues curar una herida de garra de arpía es muy difícil, ya lo sabes, ¿Revisaste bien su ala?

-Solo le eché un vistazo, vendrá hoy, así que podré revisarla y poder ver que puedo hacer.

-¿Quieres que te ayudemos Hanji y yo?

-¿Prometerán no hacer ninguna estupidez?

-Prometido.

-Bien.- se levantó y se encaminó a la salida.- ¿Vienes?

-Si.

::/

-Mikasa, ya te dije que puedo ir yo, no es necesario que me acompañes todo el camino.

-Necesito cuidarte Eren, tienes que tener en cuenta que puede ocurrir otras cosas.

-¿Cómo que cosas?

-Cosas.

-Levi-san no dejara que nada malo ocurra, ¿Podrías confiar en el?

-Ni siquiera lo conozco, ¿Cómo quieres que confié en el?

-Por que yo te lo estoy pidiendo.

-Bien, te acompañaré hasta su "lugar especial", en cuanto el llegue me iré de inmediato, así que por favor Eren, cuídate ¿Está bien?

-Está bien, ahora bajemos, es momento de desayunar, ¿Crees que Armin quiera acompañarnos? Me da pendiente que te regreses tu sola, el podría venir con nosotros.

-Le preguntaremos mas tarde.

-Bien.

::/

-Así que hoy vendrá el lindo de Eren, me dedicaré a hablarle de miles de cosas.

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra, maldita loca.

-jajajaja huy, que sobre protector, y eso que aun no han llegado a tercera base, jajajaja.

-Estas demente.

-Es lo que me ha a ayudado a sobrevivir.

-Ni siquiera se si eso tiene lógica.

-Mejor confía en tus instintos.

-Como sea.

-Levi, ¿A que hora vendrá?- pregunto Erwin.

-Nos encontraremos en un punto no muy lejos de aquí.

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos?

-Por favor.- se quedaron callados y sumamente sorprendidos, ¿Acababa de decir "por favor"? ¿Qué mierda esta pasando? Rivaille nunca decía por favor.

-¿Te sientes bien Rivaille?- pregunto Erd.

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-No, por nada.

::/

-Claro que los acompañare, el bosque a veces es un lugar peligroso.

-¿Ves? Armin también cree que ir solo es muy mala idea.- dijo Mikasa.

-Por eso nos acompañara para que tú no te regreses sola.

-Así es Mikasa, además si Eren confía en el mago, ¿Por qué nosotros no hacemos lo mismo?

-Vale, ya entendí, pero si tiene otras intenciones con Eren, primero lo golpearé y lo dejaré moribundo, si sobrevive estará bien dejar a Eren con el.

-Mikasa no hables como si no estuviera aquí.- se quejó el castaño.- bueno, ya casi es hora, es momento de irnos.- y los tres salieron de la comarca.

::/

-Zoe, ¡Maldición ya vámonos! Siempre es lo mismo contigo.

-Jajajaja alguien esta desesperado por ver a su amado.

-Cállate maldita.

-Levi y Eren, Levi y Eren, Levi y Eren, Levi y Eren, Levi y Eren, Levi y Eren, Levi y Eren, Levi y Eren, Levi y Eren, Levi y Eren, Levi y Eren, Levi y E…~.- una castaña salió volando de ahí, producto de un puñetazo en el estomago.

-¡H-Hanji-san!- gritaron todos asustados, aunque acostumbrados de esas escenas.

-Dije que te callaras.

::/

-¿Y que va a hacer ese tipo con tu ala?- pregunto Mikasa.

-La revisará y después me dirá que es lo mejor para ella, dice que sí es posible que pueda volver a la normalidad.- contestó feliz.

-¿Y sí podrá hacer algo?- pregunto Armin.- por lo que he leído, es muy difícil curar una ala lastimada por culpa de una arpía.

-Lo que me dijo Levi-san es que estuvieron a tiempo de detener la infección, y que por eso es que no me fue tan mal, tengo la fe de que el podrá curarme, estoy seguro.

-Dime Eren.- preguntó Mikasa.- ese tipo ¿Te gusta?

-¿Q-Que?

-Es que te veo tan feliz cuando hablas de él, que me da la impresión de que te has quedado flechado, y esta vez Cupido no tuvo nada que ver.

-Mi-Mikasa, por favor no digas esas cosas, además, ¿Qué tiene que ver Cupido en esto?

-Pues que se ha ido de vacaciones ¿No? Además no veo ninguna flecha en tu cuerpo, así que el no pudo tener la culpa de que hayas caído bajo las redes de "Levi-san"- dijo recalcando el nombre del susodicho.

-Mikasa por favor.- dijo ruborizado el castaño.

-¿Y que tiene? Tarde o temprano tendrás que estar con alguien toda la eternidad, y se nota que estas que te mueres por el, di la verdad.- habló Armin.

-¿¡Tu también Armin!?- soltó un grito.- Y-yo no lo se, fue amable conmigo, y además es muy apuesto y sincero, no teme a decir las cosas como son, a pesar de que su semblante siempre es serio, se portó muy bien, y no dijo nada que pudiera ofenderme, además los años no le han pasado por encima y eso lo hace ver muy, m-muy…

-¿Muy que?

-Muy sexy.- dijo casi en un susurro.

Mikasa y Armin se miraron entre ellos, asintieron y al mismo tiempo ambos dijeron.- estas enamorado.

-¡Q-Que no es posible!

-¿Por qué dices que no es posible? Mírame a mi y a Jean, al principio no sabía lo que sentía por el hasta que el se me declaró, nos conocimos y quedamos prendados el uno del otro, ahora estamos próximos a contraer matrimonio, tu tienes que darte cuenta de tus sentimientos, por que puede que al final el se vaya y tu no puedas detenerlo.- comentó Armin.

-Aun no puedo creer que vayas a casarte con él, ¡Armin piénsalo bien, tiene cara de un maldito unicornio y eso ya es un insulto hacia esas criaturas bellas y magníficas!

-Aun así, el es la persona indicada para mi, nos amamos Eren, y estoy feliz a su lado.

-Me alegro, tu tienes a tu persona especial, pero ¿Y yo? ¿Y si el no siente nada por mi? No quiero tener ilusiones.- dijo cabizbajo.

-Nosotros te diremos si es que el esta igual que tu, confía en nosotros.- dijo Mikasa. Habían llegado al lugar de encuentro, se quedaron sentados en el pasto admirando el cielo azul, a lo lejos se escuchó una risa maniática que les hizo helar la sangre a los tres.

-Jajajajaja ¡Vamos Levi!- gritó una mujer.- ¿Que te parece? Eren Rivaille se escucha muy bien, me pondré a hacer las invitaciones para la boda desde ahorita jajaja.- Mikasa y Armin miraron a Eren quien se encontraba rojo hasta la médula.

-Mmmmmm, parece que no necesitas una confirmación de nosotros, Eren.- habló Armin soltando una carcajada por la cara del castaño, Mikasa también empezó a reír, asintiendo.

-Oh por todos los dioses.- habló la mujer, paralizada al escuchar la carcajada de Armin.- ¡No sabia que ya estaban aquí!, ¡perdóname Rivaille, no me mates, por favor!- grito Hanji mirando a Levi, quien se encontraba sacando un aura negra por todo su cuerpo.

-Por eso te dije que te callaras maldita idiota, ¿Qué pensara de mi ahora? Debí haberte cosido la boca en medio del camino para que evitaras decir todo esto.

-P-pero Rivaille, mas vale temprano que tarde.

-Es al revés.

-Es mejor esa idea.

-Mmm ¿chicos?- habló Erwin.

-Maldita loca desquiciada, te mataré justo ahora.

-¡No Rivaille! ¿Y que si te dice que si y viven felices para siempre?

-¿Chicos?

-Ese no es el caso, ¡Aun es muy pronto!

-Pero ya te dije, mejor temprano que tarde.

-Que cierres la maldita boca o te arrancaré la lengua para que te calles de una vez.

-¡Levi, Hanji!

-¿Qué quieres?- gritó Rivaille.

-¡Que cierren la boca los dos!- dijo señalando a los tres jóvenes presentes, dos de ellos tratando de aguantar la risa y uno completamente abochornado. Rivaille abrió los ojos y desvió la mirada. "¡Maldita Hanji y su afán de no cerrar la boca en momentos críticos!".

Nadie dijo nada, solo quedaron en silencio, Eren mantenía la mirada hacia el suelo y Levi la tenia hacia otro lado, nadie sabia qué decir para romper tal situación.

-Jajajajajaja.- otra vez la risa maniática.- acércate al pobre de Erencito.- dijo gritando para que la oyeran, a pesar de que estaban a solo tres metros de ella.- ¿Por que no mejor te acercas a el y nos vamos de aquí?, se hará mas tarde y luego no podremos ver el camino.- con una mirada hizo a entender a Mikasa y a Armin que ellos se acercaran junto con Eren, ellos entendieron las miradas y lo tomaron del brazo, lo mismo hizo Hanji con Rivaille.- bien, bien cariños míos, nosotros tenemos que ir para allá.- señaló a Erwin y a los otros cuatro.- es momento de presentarnos.- sonrió de lado y encamino a Mikasa y Armin hacia los otros.

Eren y Rivaille no sabían que decir, Eren estaba tan nervioso que sentía que de se derretiría ahí mismo; en cambio Levi estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo, literalmente.

-Ehm, ¿Cómo ha estado Levi-san?- preguntó dudoso Eren, con la vista aun hacia el suelo.

-Mmm, bien.- tragó saliva.- ¿Y tú?

-Igual.- volvieron al silencio.

-Hanji es una demente, así que no le hagas caso.- dijo Levi tratando de sonar convencido, lo que hizo que Eren soltara una risita.

-Amm, esta bien, supongo que lo que dijo fue un mal entendido, ¿No?- dijo con aire de tristeza.

-No, lo que dijo es totalmente cierto, pero no importa lo que sienta, tú no puedes ser para mi.- contestó mirando hacia un lado.

-P-pero ¿Y si yo quiero ser para ti? ¿Qué harías?

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué harías?

-Te tomaría entre mis brazos y te besaría.

-Es bueno saberlo.- dijo contento.

-Bien, también es bueno saberlo.- lo abrazó y depositó un suave beso en los labios contrarios, el cual el castaño respondió feliz.- me gustas, pero no se que hacer en casos así, he estado solo por tanto tiempo que no se como tratarte.

-También tú me gustas, y si no sabes como actuar no te preocupes, yo tampoco he tenido experiencias así, puede que cometa errores, pero si tenemos confianza entre ambos, todo saldrá bien, ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, vayamos despacio ¿vale? Nos queda toda la eternidad para estar juntos.

-Bien.- dijo Eren sonriendo y se dirigieron a sus amigos.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Es todo!? Yo quería ver lemmon Hard en el bosque.- gritaba Zoe siendo arrastrada por Erwin.

-Hanji por dios, ¡Tranquilízate!, realmente quieres morir ¿Verdad?- le regañaba Erwin.

-¡Al menos quiero morir viendo lemmon Hard entre estos dos!- gritaba histérica.

-¿Qué es lemmon Hard?- preguntó inocente Eren.

Rivaille carraspeó la garganta.- hmm, es un término muy complicado para nosotros los hechiceros, te lo diré a su debido tiempo.- mintió Levi, era obvio que no le diría la verdad.

-Más bien se lo demostrarás.- habló Mikasa.

-No, "_mierda, ella si sabe lo que significa_".- pensó.

-Ok, Armin debemos irnos, Eren estará en buenas manos.- dijo mirando fijamente a Rivaille, después miro a Eren, asintió y se dio media vuelta.

-¿No vendrán con nosotros?- pregunto Erwin.

-No, solo hemos venido a acompañar a Eren, se los encargamos mucho, ¿Esta bien?

-De acuerdo.

-Gracias, nos vemos mas al rato.- se despidieron y se fueron de ahí.

-Bien, es momento de ponernos en marcha, te encantará el lugar Eren, es muy amplio y muy acogedor.- habló Hanji.

-Esperemos y te sientas cómodo.- comento Erwin.- si es que te gustaría, nosotros también ayudaremos con tu ala.

-Muchas gracias, ustedes son muy amables.

-No hay de que.

Rivaille tomó la mano de Eren y la entrelazó con la suya, lo miró a los ojos y empezaron a caminar hacia su hogar.

::/

-¿En verdad estas bien con el hecho de que Eren se vaya con el señor Rivaille, Mikasa?

-Si, aunque puedo ser una hermana sobre-protectora, no soy su madre, además, ese tipo ha estado solo por mucho tiempo, lo veo en su mirada, pero cuando vio a Eren cambio por una cara completamente llena de brillo, es por eso que si Eren es feliz con él y él es feliz con Eren, estará bien para mi.

-Que gran hermana eres.

-Gracias, ahora debemos ir y avisarle a padre donde esta Eren, no vaya ser de malas que cuando lo quiera encontrar no este.

-Bien.

::/

-Aquí es nuestro hogar Eren.- dijo Hanji mostrándole la casa en donde vivían.

-Se ve muy bien, es genial Hanji-san.

-Gracias, eres un amor.- dijo abrazándolo.

-Oye loca, suéltalo.

-Jaja el lado celoso de Rivaille a salido.

-Tsk

-¿Es cierto?- pregunto Eren, entusiasmado.

-Tu que crees.- Eren mostró una gran sonrisa.

-También te quiero Levi-san.- dijo sonriendo.

-Tsk, mocoso.- le dio una ligera caricia en su cabeza.- entremos, ¿Ya comiste?

-Aun no, pero puedo aguantar hasta más tarde.

-Nada de eso mocoso, Petra, avísanos cuando este la comida, ¿Está bien?

-Claro que si.- dijo la chica sonriendo.

Rivaille y Eren entraron a la casa, dejando a todos afuera, donde ellos sonreían con lagrimas en los ojos, definitivamente Eren era el elegido para Rivaille, y los ayudarían a que su amor durara para toda la eternidad.

Entraron a lo que era su lugar donde hacían sus pociones y practicaban su magia.- vamos a ver Eren.- dijo Erwin.- muéstranos tu ala, quiero verla.

Eren la agarró con su mano y la extendió, Erwin y los demás la miraron asombrados, era una hermosa ala y no era justo que este en ese estado. Una gran rajada estaba, casi la partía en dos, ese niño si que tuvo suerte.

-Mmm, al parecer tendremos que empezar a investigar, hubo una vez en donde curé el ala de un grifo, y con el remedio que le di, estuvo bien 5 años después.

-¿De verdad?

-Así es.

-pero Erwin.- hablo Hanji.- ese grifo había estado peleando contra un minotauro, un golpe de minotauro y la garra de una arpía son dos cosas diferentes.

-Entonces es imposible.- dijo cabizbajo el castaño.

-Claro que no es imposible cariño.- le hablo Hanji.- si Rivaille dice que hará algo para que estés bien, ten por seguro que hará lo que sea para curarte, y nosotros te ayudaremos.

-Muchas gracias, se que es una perdida de su tiempo pero estaré eternamente agradecido con ustedes.

-Eren.- le llamó Rivaille.- no es ninguna perdida de nuestro tiempo, haremos todo lo posible para que estés bien, sobretodo yo.

-Gracias Levi-san.

Pasaron varias horas buscando en los libros, intercambiando recetas y viendo el visto bueno de cada una de ellas, habían varias cosas que no se conseguían en el pueblo y solo se conseguían en lo mas profundo del bosque, aun así, su búsqueda de tal antídoto dio al final buenos resultados.

-Tal vez si mezclamos esta planta con esta otra pueda dar el hechizo de rever-cimiento.- comento Hanji.

-Aun así las pociones están algo desequilibradas, tendríamos que hacer varias pruebas.- habló Erwin.

-Pues entonces busquemos bien el material, pero aun así hay que seguir buscando más antídotos.- la castaña mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bien.- hablo Rivaille mirando alrededor de la habitación.- ¿Y Eren?

-¿No estaba contigo?

-Estaba.

Salieron del cuarto, cuando escucharon risas provenientes del piso de abajo. Descendieron hacia la cocina, donde estaba un chico castaño riendo con una pequeña joven peli naranja.

-En serio debe de ser aburrido estar atado a un árbol de por vida.

-Uno se acostumbra, de hecho tienes la opción de estar con el árbol por siempre o ir al bosque, vivir y ver mas cosas, claro que tienes que seguir cuidándolo, por que si no este se marchita y tu no acabarás nada bien.

-Seria lindo ir a visitar su árbol algún día Petra-san.

-Pues cuando quieras ir solo dime, yo suelo ir cada año para hacer todo y que no se sienta solo.- sonrió la joven.

-Me agradaría verlo.

-No te lo recomiendo niño.- dijo un rubio.- ir allá es agotador y a veces ocurren cosas misteriosas.

-¿Cómo que cosas?

-Cosas muy perturbadoras que harían que dejaras de visitar el bosque en toda tu existencia.- decía Auruo con una cara sombría.

-Lo dudo.- habló el castaño.- de ser así, ustedes jamás habrían vuelto a acompañar a Petra-san y se hubieran quedado en casa toda la vida.

-Jajaja veo que no hiciste que cayera en tu trampa Auruo.- dijo Erd.- es mucho mas inteligente que tu.

-Cierra la boca.

-Vamos cállate y ven a ayudarme con esto.- habló Gunter.

-¿Quieren que les ayude?

-No Eren, tu puedes seguir ayudando a Petra con la comida.

-Está bien.

-Con que aquí estabas mocoso.- habló Rivaille.- ¿Por qué no me avisaste que ibas a estar aquí?

-Lo hice, pero no me hicieron caso, así que baje un rato y así ayudo a Petra-san con la comida.

-¿Sabes cocinar?

-Claro que si.

-Hmm

-Ahhhhhhhh jajajajajaja serás una excelente esposa Eren.- gritó Hanji.

-¡Hanji-san!- grito un castaño muy ruborizado.

-Bien, ya tranquilícense, Eren, tenemos una gran noticia.- habló Erwin, viendo como Rivaille iba al lado del castaño y entrelazaba sus manos, como antes.

-¿Y que noticia es?

-Hemos encontrado una cura de rever-cimiento, si es posible que funcione, como su nombre lo dice, puede revertir el daño que esa arpía te hizo, así que tengamos fe en que esto funcionará.

-¡¿De verdad?! Es una excelente noticia, muchas gracias.- saltó de alegría.- esperaré el tiempo suficiente, no importa cuanto tiempo sea.

-¿Es muy genial no Eren?, después cuando esté curada podremos ayudarte a alzar el vuelo, jajaja.- rio Petra.

-¿Me ayudarían?

-Claro que sí.- se escucho un gruñido proveniente de la garganta del moreno, haciendo que todos se callaran, a excepción de Hanji.

-Vamos Rivaille, no seas tan celoso, Eren es tuyo y de nadie mas, así que no tienes por que preocuparte.

-Ya se.- dijo mirando hacia otro lado. Eren apretó el agarre de su mano, dándole a entender a Rivaille que no se enojara.

-¿Quieres conocer mi cuarto?- preguntó Levi.

-¿Eh?

-Ven, vamos a mi habitación.- dijo jalando a Eren.

-¿P-pero y Petra-san?

-No te preocupes Eren.- habló la peli naranja.- con lo que hiciste me ayudaste bastante.

-Nada de hacer "cositas", ¿Entendido Rivaille?- se burló Hanji.

-Tsk- y desaparecieron en las escaleras.

-Es un buen niño.- hablo Erd.- me alegro por Levi.

-Ahora solo nos queda apoyarlos ¿De acuerdo?, ambos son unos completos novatos en asuntos del corazón y mas que nada es posible que Levi la riegue, ayudémoslo, ayudemos a nuestro amigo Rivaille.- dijo contenta Hanji.

-Si.

::/

-Este es mi cuarto.- dijo Rivaille mostrando su espacio para pensar y estar solo un rato.

-Es muy grande y esta muy ordenada, creo que no me mentía cuando me dijo que le gustaba la limpieza y el orden.- soltó una risilla.

-Por que mentira, me desagrada la suciedad.

-Y tienes muchos libros, ¿Has leído todos?

-La gran mayoría, algunos están a la mitad y otros apenas los compré.

Eren se dirigió al estante y miro los títulos de todos ellos.- le gustan mucho los libros para niños.

-Ehm, solo los leo para pasar el rato, no es que gusten ni nada.- dijo Levi avergonzado, mirando hacia otro lado.

-No tiene que esconder que le gustan, a mi también me gustan esos libros, me gusta pasar de una lectura algo pesada a una ligera como son los cuentos.

-Si, a mi también.

Eren dirigió su vista a la cama.- ¿Puedo sentarme?

-Claro, es tuya.

-¿Eh?

-Que claro, estas en tu casa.

-Gracias.- sonrió.- y aparte de leer, ¿Qué mas te gusta hacer?

-No hago mucho, básicamente toda mi vida me la he pasado leyendo, practicando o saliendo al pueblo, mi vida no es muy interesante.

-¿Vas al pueblo seguido?

-si, ¿Tu no?

-no mucho, a papá no le gusta que me relacione con humanos.

-¿Has tenido algún conocido humano?- dijo Rivaille sentándose al lado del castaño.

-Una vez conocí a un hombre humano que se había perdido en el bosque, llegó hasta nuestra morada, cosa increíblemente sorprendente, traté de ayudarlo a encontrar la salida, pero se enamoró de una Fatum y pues ahora vive ahí.

-¿Y hace cuanto fue eso?

-Mmm hace como unos 160 años.

-¿Y aun vive ese sujeto?

-Claro, cuando un humano se casa con alguna Fatum este se vuelve inmortal, en caso de que sea infiel, los años que vivió le surgirán efecto, si ha vivido mucho se convertirá en polvo, lúgubre pero así es la ley en mi pueblo.

-Bueno, pues si querían estar con ellas tenían que pagar un precio, no es nada lúgubre, pero ¿A mi me pasará lo mismo?

-Jajaja no, usted ya es una persona que nunca morirá, así que no sufrirá, pero yo si.

-¿S si?- dijo acercándose a Eren.- ¿Y cuanto sufrirás?

-Mucho.- dijo acercando su rostro al de Rivaille.

-¿Cuánto es mucho?- susurró en sus labios.

-Mmm, una larga eternidad.

-Entonces no te dejare jamás.- terminó de hablar y besó a Eren con desesperación, como si la vida se le fuera a ir si no besaba con tal deseo al castaño, Eren se abrazó a el por el cuello atrayéndolo mas, esos labios eran una dulce droga natural. En cambio Rivaille atrajo mas el cuerpo de Eren hacia el, tomándolo de las caderas, en un rápido movimiento Eren yacía con ambas piernas en cada lado de la cintura de Levi, siguiendo abrazándolo y besándolo, Rivaille lo tenía sujeto de su cintura, para evitar que se cayera, cuando se separaron para tomar aire Rivaille no desaprovechó y empezó a besar el cuello de Eren, haciendo que soltara leves gemidos.

El tiempo se hacia eterno para ellos, en un parpadeo Levi miro la cara de Eren, era tan pura y hermosa, no deseaba maltratarla ni mancharla, así que paró las avalanchas de besos.- Eren, alto.- dijo respirando cortadamente.

-¿L-Levi-san?

-Lo siento Eren, pero no puedo, antes que nada debo decirte una cosa, y no quiero que me odies por esto.

-Jamás lo odiaría.

-Pero por favor, detengamos esto, te quiero, deseo estar contigo, pero aun no.

-Bien.- dijo volviéndose a sentar en la cama, aun con la respiración entrecortada, aun así entrelazó su mano con la ajena, dándole seguridad.

-Escucha.- comenzó.- como ya sabrás, y como te lo he mencionado, he estado solo durante toda mi vida, y esa soledad fue la que orillo a buscar amor, refugio en donde no lo había.- tragó saliva.- me acosté con muchas personas, tratando de llenar el vacio, pero nada lo llenaba, solo estuve con humanas, pues sabia que no las volvería a ver, tengo mas de diez mil años, y cometí muchas locuras, para poder distraerme, sin embargo nunca fue lo que en realidad necesité.- Eren lo miró con tristeza.- no fue lo que necesité hasta que vi a cierto niño castaño, y que mágicamente se convirtió en la persona que busqué toda mi vida.

-Hablas, ¿Hablas de mí?

-¿De quien mas?; ese vacio que sentí durante toda mi existencia sentía que se llenaba cuando te vi a los ojos, y un calor y protección me invadieron por completo en cuanto me sonreíste, algo que sin duda era lo que estuve esperando por mucho tiempo.

-Entonces yo, ¿Te hago sentir diferente?

-Si, eres la persona que estuve esperando, ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Ja, difícil de explicar.- soltó una risita.- tu, ¿Tu me amas?

-Si, por eso quiero ir despacio contigo, no quiero que pienses mal de mi, no quiero que te manches con un cuerpo como el mío.

-Jamás tu cuerpo podría mancharme, por que tú no estás sucio, es lógico lo que hiciste en el pasado.- depositó un suave beso en sus labios.- comprendo perfectamente que hay necesidades y que uno no siempre puede satisfacerse por si mismo.- sonrió.- pero eso si.- su cara cambio a una completa de malicia.- si me llego a enterar que estuviste con otras personas estando conmigo te cortare el pen…

-Vale.- tapó con su mano la boca del castaño.- eso es en extremo peligroso, además no creo que vea a otras personas, desde que te vi a ti, la cara de los demás me resulta indiferente, solo la tuya me llega a seducir.- lo besó.- y el castigo que te pondré a ti si llegas a serme infiel seria…

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso.- lo interrumpió.

-¿Por qué?

-Nosotros las Fatum nunca engañamos a nuestra pareja, preferimos matarnos antes de traicionarla.

-Me parece perfecto… digo ¡No! ¿Como es posible que se maten? No es para llegar a tanto.

-Lo es para nosotros, somos increíblemente fieles a nuestros novios.- dijo sonrojado ante la palabra "novios".- digo a nuestra pareja.

-Ho~, novios suena bien.- bufó.

-¡N-no te burles!

-No me estoy burlando, solo digo que novios suena muy bien, dime, ¿Te gustaría ser mi novio?- pregunto restándole importancia.

-¿Q-Que? ¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso tan a la ligera!?

-Solo responde.

-P-pues, si tu quieres yo podría decir que tal vez.

-Bien, ¿Pues que crees?

-¿Qué?

-Que ya eres mi novio, así que tendré tiempo suficiente para poder ir a hablar con tu padre, pedir tu mano y preparar una boda decente.- dijo dirigiéndose a su buró, sacó una pequeña cajita de ahí y se la extendió al castaño.- ábrela.- ordenó.

Eren obedeció y vio un hermoso anillo en él, era de plata y tenía un diamante en el centro de este.- ¿Pero como?

-Era de mi madre.- dijo melancólico.- es lo único que me quedo de ella.

-¿Y por que me lo das? Es tuyo, te pertenece.

-Ahora es tuyo, será la prueba de que tu eres mío y de nadie mas, como es un preciado recuerdo de mi madre y es especial, quiero que mi "novio" lo tenga, prueba de que jamás podrá zafarse de mi, así que Eren.- le tomó la mano.- quiero que tu lo lleves y lo cuides muy bien ¿Aceptas?

-Acepto.- dijo sin pensar, haciendo que Levi sonriera de lado.- espera… ¿Entonces ya somos…?

-A si es.- y le dio un largo beso en los labios.

-Rivaille-san.- tocaron a la puerta de su habitación.- la comida ya esta lista.

-Ya vamos Petra, ¿Bajamos?

-Si.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Es un gusto que nos acompañes a comer Eren, espero y no sea la ultima.

-Gracias Erwin-san, y no, no será la ultima.

-Que bien.

-Waaaaaaaaaaaa….!, que hermoso anillo Eren, ¿De donde lo has sacado?- grito Hanji.

-Em, bueno, y-yo.

-Yo se lo di.- dijo Rivaille.

-No me digas que es un anillo de compromiso.

-Como lo quieras ver.

-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeh, te dije que no hicieras cositas con Eren tan temprano, que animal eres.

-No hicimos nada de eso, maldita pervertida.

-Bueno, te creo, eso explica el por que Eren puede caminar bien y no se diga el poner sentarse.

-¿Ah?- pregunto Eren con cara de confusión.

-Nada cariño, que eso explica el por que estas tan feliz.

-Si.- sonrió.

-Bien tortolos míos, es hora de comer.

La comida paso muy tranquila y sin contratiempos, se sentía viva la casa, y no solo por las ocurrencias de Hanji, si no por que Rivaille también hablaba, solo para callarla, se veía feliz con aun con su cara de seriedad.

Eren reía y miraba a todos, a pesar de haberlos conocido apenas ese día ya sentía que eran parte de su familia, no solo por que estaba "comprometido" con Levi, si no por que lo trataban como uno de ellos. Se llegó a enterar de muchas cosas de todos, y la naturaleza que tenían cada uno, como Petra, que era una dríada, y los otros tres Gunter, Auruo y Erd, quienes eran elfos y también que pronto se casarían Auruo y Petra, se preguntaba como seria su boda, miró a Rivaille quien mantenía su vista fija en él, sonrió, le tomó la mano, y se dieron un corto beso.- "bueno, es muy temprano para eso, aun tenemos toda la eternidad por delante".- pensó.

La comida terminó de buena manera, conocieron más al castaño y eso hizo que se sintieran más a gusto con él, y hacer que Rivaille amara mas al castaño. Cuando terminaron de recoger todo Levi y Eren volvieron al cuarto del pelinegro.

-¿Cuanto mas vas a quedarte?- preguntó Rivaille.

-¿Ya me estas corriendo?

-No.- lo abrazó.- solo que no quiero que te vayas.

-Tengo que estar antes del crepúsculo.

-Bien, pues entonces aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda.- lo besó y lo guió hasta la cama.

-L-Levi-san.- dijo entre besos.

-Dime.

-Lo amo.

-También te amo mocoso, y quiero pedirte un favor.- habló, separándose de el.

-¿Que desea?

-Quiero que dejes de llamarme de "usted"

-¿Eh?

-No digo que sea molesto pero, me haces sentir mas viejo de lo que soy.- Eren sonrió.- bueno, MUCHO mas viejo de lo que soy.

-Está bien, pero me costará trabajo, Levi.

-Es suficiente por hoy, mañana te haré decir mas cosas.

-¿Cómo que?- Levi sonrió lujuriosamente.

-Quien sabe. Es momento de irte a dejar, te acompañaré.

-No tienes por que hacerlo.

-Claro que si, no quiero que te pase nada.

-bien.

Rivaille y los demás acompañaron a Eren, con la excusa de que ya estaba demasiado oscuro y que no querían que Levi regresara solo. Llegaron al lugar de encuentro, en donde Armin y Mikasa ya los esperaban.

-Gracias por traerme, lamento haber causado tantos problemas.

-No nos causas problemas cariño.- le habló tranquila Hanji.- nos veremos mañana aquí, no podemos permitir que andes por los alrededores tu solo.

-¿Por qué?- Hanji calló.

-Por que…es por que, bueno por que… mmm…

-Por que no quiero que a mi prometido le pase algo.- hablo rápido Levi. Eren se sonrojó.

-¿Prometido?- preguntaron Armin y Mikasa.

-Ehhhh, jajaja… upss.- rio Eren.

-Bueno, mas tarde nos contaras, ahora es momento de irnos.- dijo Mikasa mirando a Levi, sabiendo de inmediato que algo pasaba.- gracias por traerlo.

-De nada, y nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana Levi, descansa.- dijo Eren abrazando a Rivaille. El cual correspondió el abrazo.

-Tu también descansa.- le dio un corto beso en los labios y en la frente.- cuídense.- miró a Mikasa la cual solo asintió y se fueron a su hogar.

-¿Le dirás la verdad, Levi?- comento Erwin viendo como los jóvenes se alejaban.

-Aun es pronto para decirle algo, no quiero preocuparlo, además de que si quisieran hacer algo ya lo habrían hecho, me pregunto por que aun no.

-Ni lo desees, Mikasa también se ha dado cuenta ¿Verdad?

-Si, es momento de irnos nosotros también.

::/

-Dime Eren, ¿Hicieron lemmon?- pregunto Mikasa a Eren.

-¿Qué mierda es lemmon?

Mikasa rodo los ojos y le susurró algo al oído, a Eren se le subieron los colores, haciendo reír al rubio y a la pelinegro.

-¿QQQQQUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEE?...

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

**Ummm Eren ¿Cómo que no sabes que es lemmon? Ven aquí, te enseñare toda mi colección de Hard, jajaja no te arrepentirás ¬u¬…**

**Nada de notas importantes aquí, espero les haya gustado este capitulo y nos leemos después… :3**

Con respecto a Retour, lo he dejado en pausa, lo actualizare, no se preocupen, pero mientras tanto disfruten este capitulo…

**Por cierto, si la relación fue muy rápida no me culpen, en la canción se ven y se enamoran rápidamente, así que tiene que ser así.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Momoka Shin: Rata blanca es genial, también amo mujer amante… ¡No te digas mierda, te lo prohíbo! Veras, la canción es cierto que termina con el mago tratando de despertar al hada, y solo te digo que ¡No!, no terminara así… xDD es todo lo que te diré, hasta la siguiente actualización.**

**Maboku14: lo seguiré tranquila xD.**

**Muera'Tachi: jajajaja Holi~… ¡Te juro que lo de Petra fue intencional, si no me lo dices no me doy cuanta! ¡Enserio!, cuando lo escribía ni siquiera me acorde de cómo había muerto… que mal plan… y si sonó muy cruel xDD, también amo la canción, ya hace tiempo quería escribir una historia así. Gracias por leer y hasta la siguiente actualización.**

**Marianna.B: ya esta aquí el cap. Ojala lo hayas disfrutado, igual amo la canción, es una canción que jamás pasara de moda, al menos para mi. Hasta la siguiente actualización.**

**Guest: espero y este capitulo lo hayas disfrutado.**

** : ¿En verdad mis historias son impactantes? Jajajaja :'D *se sonroja* gracias, me haces feliz, y me alegra que también me sigas en este fic. ¡Te amo…! Tranquila, aquí ya esta el capitulo, no hay problema con los demás, solo el de Retour si lo tendré en pausa, pero solo será poco tiempo, mientras tanto disfruta este (?) Adieu~**

**Andmelendrez: ya aquí la actualización, disfrútala.**

**Portgas D. Raven: ¡Hola cariño…! Jajaja xDD siii, otro fic :3, a mi igual me encanta Mikasa, siento que le ha quedado muy bien ser esa criatura ¿Tu que dices? Jajajajaja "La leyenda del hada y el mango", quizás escriba algo así (?), gracias por tu Review y espero seguir recibiendo Rw tuyos. Adieu~ corazón.**

**Yuki yume19: ¡Estas aquí también!... Hola 3, me emociona cuando dicen que mis fics les encantan, me hacen muy feliz… no me lo agradezcas, lo hago por diversión y por ustedes. Gracias por tu Review y nos estaremos leyendo pronto.**

**Muraki nima: yo soy una persona horrible, lo se, pero, pero, pero, pero… T_T. Okay, sentí que debía explicarles todo al final, para que así no anden investigando por su cuenta (lo cual debe ser así), see, nuestro Levi es un mago y Eren un hada xD, ¡Hanji obviamente no podía saltar! Es tan troll esa tipa… gracias por tu Review, recibirás los míos pronto. Me alegra que no haya sido tedioso, espero y este tampoco, y gracias de nuevo. Adieu~**

**¿Algún Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hajime Isayama.**

**(Universo Alterno) || Puede contener algo de OOC || Riren**

**Este capitulo va a ****Annie Lestrange, espero te guste… :3 **

º**-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

-Mmm, entonces ¿Dices que el mago ese podrá curarte el ala?

-Si padre, además, no le digas "mago ese" el tiene nombre y es Levi; él dice que sí puede, y que lo hará, me gustaría que tuvieras confianza en él, así como Mikasa también la tuvo.

-¿Mikasa le tuvo confianza?

-… si.

-Bueno, tienes mi total consentimiento de ir con él, si es lo que deseas te daré el permiso, ahora bien, pasando a otro tema, dime Eren, ¿Tienes la llave que te di?

-Si, aquí esta.- sacó una pequeña llave de adentro de su camisa, era dorada, Grisha se la había regalado.

-Por nada del mundo te la quites, ¿Me has oído?

-Si papá, te he oído, pero ¿Por qué no me la puedo quitar?

-Por protección.

-¿Protección a que?

-Eso es todo, dices que tienes que irte a ver con el mago ese.- carraspeó su garganta.- digo Levi, así que es momento de que te retires, nos veremos mas tarde, cuidado hijo.- Grisha le depositó un beso en la frente y se fue.

-"¿_Por que es que se empeña a tratarme como a un niño?, ya no lo soy, además_".- pensaba el castaño mientras veía la llave alrededor de su cuello.- _"¿Protección a que?, ¿Puede que sea protección que me impida estar con Levi?, pero no seria lógico, me la entregó después del incidente"_.- Eren salió de la estancia y se puso a caminar hacia la salida.- "_bueno, no creo que sea un hechizo contra Levi, de ser así no podría acercarme a él_".- Mikasa lo esperaba cerca de las puerta de la morada Fatum junto con Armin, ambos aun asombrados por los acontecimientos de ayer, en donde Levi y Eren, de alguna manera, terminaron comprometidos en un solo día.

Eren llegó con ellos y se dispusieron a caminar a su punto de reunión, en donde Levi y Hanji ya los esperaban, Erwin y los demás no pudieron ir por que tenían "cosas que hacer" en la casa, cuando los niños llegaron al punto de encuentro se despidieron de Eren, Levi tomó la mano de Eren y los tres se dispusieron a caminar hacia la casa.

-Hablé con mi padre.- habló el castaño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y que te dijo?

-Pues que si confiaba en ti y que si estaba seguro de que tu fueras el que me curara que estaba bien, además, siempre que platicamos o algo por el estilo me pregunta si tengo la llave que me dio.

-¿Cuál llave?

-Esta llave.- sacó el objeto y los hechiceros se quedaron viéndolo con asombro, así que eso era, eso era lo que les impedía a esos seres horribles el acercarse a Eren, de no haber portado tal objeto seria obvio que Eren hubiera terminado… bueno, no estuviera vivo.

-Eren.- habló Levi con gran ímpetu, tomándolo de los hombros y viéndolo directamente a los ojos.- jamás, jamás en toda tu vida vayas a quitarte ese collar, prométeme que no lo harás.- hablaba como si se le fuera el alma en tales palabras pronunciadas, y de hecho, así era.- Promételo.

-Esta bien, esta bien, lo prometo, cielos ¿Por que todo el mundo se comporta de una manera extraña?, desde ayer que han estado mas tensos de lo normal.- habló Eren enojado, cruzando sus brazos en su pecho y frunciendo el ceño.- no soy ningún niño, puedo darme cuanta de las cosas, no me traten como a un idiota.- gritó mas enojado.

-Eren, tranquilo.- Hanji lo tomó por los hombros con ternura y habló con voz suave, calmando al niño.- sabemos que no eres ningún idiota, pero hay algo que aun no sabes cariño.- lo miró con ojos de preocupación, miró a Levi con el ceño fruncido.- esa no es la razón de tratarlo así Levi, ven y discúlpate.- lo reprendió.

Rivaille se acercó al castaño y le besó en los labios, un pequeño toque que le decía que estaba arrepentido por tratarlo así.- aun tengo que decirte algo, y es de suma importancia el que lo sepas, no se por que aun tu padre o tus amigos no te lo han comentado, pero necesito que de ahora en adelante tomes todas las precauciones posibles, no se sabe en donde se encuentran aquellas cosas.

-¿Cuáles cosas?

-Hablemos llegando a casa, aquí no es seguro hablar.- comentó Hanji.

-Okay.

Llegaron a la casa encontrándose con un Erwin muy atareado yendo de aquí para allá con comida y condimentos, así como carne y frutas, cereales y demás cosas comestibles, también una dríada y tres elfos desesperados por no saber que hacer de comer para esa "ocasión especial", Levi suspiró, de haber sabido que eso ocurriría mejor se hubiera quedado él a hacer las cosas, pero el simple hecho de no ir a recoger personalmente a Eren lo hacia sentirse inseguro.

-Erd.- habló con voz dura y fría que hizo paralizar a todos los cuerpos que había ahí, especialmente al mencionado.- ¿Qué mierda están haciendo? Y quiero una respuesta no vaga.

-Emmmmm bueno, pues sabrá que no tuvimos suficiente tiempo para hacer las cosas, hehehe.- dijo rascándose la nuca.- además de que Petra cambió todo el contenido de sus instrucciones y no sabíamos ni por donde empezar.

-¿Qué?, no me culpes por todas tus estupideces Erd, Gunter tuvo toda la culpa.

-¿Ah?, el único que dijo que lo que hacíamos estaba mal fue Auruo, nosotros hicimos las cosas como ordenaste Levi.

-Es cierto.- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.- Auruo tuvo la culpa de todo.

-¿Por qué mierda siempre yo?

-Basta los cuatro, hagan lo que quieran, pero que sea comestible, y tu Erwin deja de hacerte el imbécil y apúrate también.

-Jaja, estaremos listos muy pronto.

-Tsk, vámonos de aquí Eren, arruinaron todo.

-¿Qué querías hacer?

-Sorprenderte mocoso, cállate y entra a la casa.

-De acuerdo, pero tienes que decirme que es lo que iban a decirme en el bosque.

-Hm

Entraron a la casa, y se dirigieron al cuarto de Levi, entraron y se sentaron en la cama, donde Eren esperaba una respuesta por parte del pelinegro.

-¿Y bien?

-La llave, la que te dio tu padre, ¿Desde cuando la tienes?

-Una semana después del incidente con las arpías, ¿Por qué?

-Esa llave, es una protección, todos sabemos que las arpías son vengativas, así que con ese objeto tú no saldrás herido por que esas cosas jamás se acercarían a ti.

-Entonces, ¿Dices que ellas quieres vengarse?

-Lo están tratando de hacer, están tratando de matarte Eren, pero gracias a esto.- tomó la llave y la alzo para que Eren la viera.- esto es lo que las ha mantenido a raya, tu padre realmente si que se preocupa, y esta llave tiene poder para mantener a las arpías lejos de ti.

-Si llego a quitármela, si por alguna razón llego a quitarme el collar, ¿Me mataran?

-No si yo estoy ahí contigo mocoso, pero prométeme que siempre la llevarás contigo.

-Lo prometo, y gracias por decirme la verdad, supongo que mi padre no quería que me alterara, y creo que Mikasa también sabe la verdad ¿No?

-Si, ayer me dio a entender que estaba al tanto de la situación.

-Bien, entonces jamás me lo quitaré, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que viviré tranquilamente siendo acechado a cada momento.

-Tranquilo, Eren, estarás bien, yo te lo prometo, al igual que te he prometido curarte, ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Levi continuó revisando su ala y tratando de ver que mas cosas podrían ayudar al castaño, en cambio Eren se la paso el tiempo leyendo los libros de Rivaille, le interesaba saber que hechizos hacia el pelinegro y había aprendido casi todas las plantas medicinales y varios remedios que el mismo podría hacer en su casa. Conoció la exactitud de donde crecía cada planta y en que otros lugares podrían encontrarlas, así como sus diferentes usos.

Al poco rato llegaron Erwin y Hanji, ayudándole a Levi e investigando que otras cosas podrían hacer. En cuanto terminaron salieron a la cocina en donde un banquete especial estaba ya sobre la mesa, Eren se quedó mudo ante tal belleza de comida y miro fijamente a Levi, quien lo veía con ojos profundos.

-¿Qué es todo esto, Levi-san?

-Es algo especial para ti, todos me han ayudado a hacer esto.

-¿Lo hizo, por mi?

-Si, ahora vamos a comer.

Volvieron a comer juntos, Eren aun seguía sorprendido por la "sorpresa" de Levi hacia él, platicaron amenamente y rieron de vez en cuando, Rivaille estaba más cerca de Eren y entrelazando sus manos con las del niño dijo en voz alta, sorprendiendo a los demás:

-Eren, cásate conmigo.

-¿Eh?, p-pero Levi-san, por que tan repentino.

-Por que quiero que seas mío, Eren, cásate conmigo.

Los demás se miraron con cara de felicidad, mirando a Eren quien aun estaba asombrado, en cambio Rivaille tenía cara seria, pero aun así, por dentro se moría, quería que Eren se quedara con el para siempre, y cuidarlo de cualquier criatura que quisiera lastimar a su mocoso.

-Levi-san.- habló casi sin voz, pero se notaba feliz.- ¡Si quiero casarme contigo!- gritó y se abrazó a Levi quien gustoso lo recibió en sus brazos, y depositándole un gran beso en esos carnosos labios que poseía el castaño.

Todos aplaudieron y gritaban felicitaciones a los demás, dejándolos ver que todos estaban con ellos y los apoyarían en todo.

-Bueno, pues ha llegado la hora de ir y hablar con tu padre sobre nuestro futuro juntos.- susurro Rivaille en el oído de Eren.

-¿Qué le dirás?

-Que de ahora en adelante yo seré la persona que te cuide y además de que él puede estar tranquilo, que nada malo te sucederá.

Eren sonrió de una forma angelical, mas hermosa que los mismos ángeles, quienes se jactaban por su gran poder y divino rostro, para Levi no había nada mas bello que la sonrisa de Eren.

Regresaron al cuarto de Rivaille y animados platicaron de diversos temas, en donde Levi le contaba en los lugares en donde había estado antes de vivir en el bosque y que cosas vio en el mundo de los humanos, las enfermedades que arrasaban con la vida humana y las personas que hacían todo lo posible por curarlos y que el era parte de ellos, ayudaba a la gente a sanar, junto con Erwin y Hanji quienes en desde ese momento a las personas que se especializaban en atender a los enfermos se le llamo "doctores".

-¿Entonces tu eres doctor?- pregunto Eren muy atento a las palabras de Levi.

-Si, soy doctor, conozco el cuerpo humano mejor que nadie.

-Wow, seria divertido ser doctor.

-No es tan complicado, pero en si necesitas un alto conocimiento sobre las enfermedades y problemas del ser humano, si te conviertes en algo así nunca dejas de sorprenderte, además de nuevas enfermedades aparecen.

-Entonces ya no quiero ser doctor.

-Déjame eso a mi.- Levi miró a los ojos a Eren, quien le respondió con la misma intensidad, al poco tiempo sus labios ya estaban unidos en un beso pasional, tumbándolos a ambos en la cama, el castaño abrazó a Rivaille por el cuello, no queriendo dejarlo ir, en cambio el azabache recorría el cuerpo contrario con sus frías manos, haciendo estremecer a Eren y soltando pequeños gemidos, que eran contenidos en los labios contrarios, Rivaille se separó de Eren y dándose cuenta de que estaba entre las piernas contrarias, sonrió, bajó sus brazos poniéndolas a ambos lados de su playera negra y la subió de un solo jalón, quedando con el pecho desnudo, volvió a su tarea de besar de nuevo a Eren, este no desaprovechó la oportunidad y pasó sus manos por el buen formado pecho del pelinegro.

Levi posicionó sus manos a la camisa de Eren, cuya prenda era de botones, se hartó de tratar de quitar la prenda y la subió como subió su playera, el pecho de Eren estaba en las mismas condiciones de Levi, desnudo, Levi pasó sus manos por el suave pecho de Eren acariciándolo, y dirigió sus manos hacia sus pequeños botones rosas, pero justamente cuando iba a llegar a ellos, llamaron a la puerta.

-Rivaille, se esta haciendo tarde, es hora de llevar a Eren a su casa.- comentó Hanji interrumpiendo el gran momento de acto carnal que estos dos seres harían.

-Tsk, ya vamos, esperen un rato.- dijo Levi frunciendo el ceño mas de lo normal, él quería, Eren quería, pero aun no, se levantó de la cama tratando de ir por su playera, pero algo, o mas bien alguien, lo jaló de nuevo hacia la posición de antes y lo besó desesperadamente, tratando de revivir el momento de antes.

-Eren, no podemos ahora, ya es tarde y necesitas volver.

-Pero Levi, yo quiero, y no me importa si se quedan esperando años en ese lugar.

-Y que me dices si les llega a ocurrir algo, no quiero ni pensar en que puedan pasar cosas horribles, mocoso estúpido, piensa antes de actuar.

-Lo siento.- Rivaille le dio un beso en los labios y se paro a buscar, de nuevo, su playera, la cual estaba casi hasta la puerta, vaya, si que la aventó muy lejos. Le pasó su camisa a Eren y ambos se pusieron sus prendas, salieron de la habitación, y se dirigieron al salón, donde Hanji y Erwin los estaban esperando.

-No interrumpí nada ¿Verdad?- habló Hanji al ver a Eren muy colorado, y a Levi con el entrecejo mas fruncido de lo normal.

-Si ya sabes para qué preguntas, maldita loca.- contestó furioso el azabache.

-Oh, cuanto lo siento, no lo sabia… jajajajajaja, pero te he dicho que no hicieras "cositas" con Eren, maldito pedófilo.- contestó Zoe con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Estúpida bruja.- dijo Levi bajito, pero audible para Eren.

-Levi, no te expreses así de Hanji-san, ella no sabia nada.- Levi asintió y los demás salieron al encuentro con su hermana y amigo.

::/

-Llegará pronto Mikasa, no te desesperes, supón que no vieron el crepúsculo y se les hizo un poco tarde.

-¡Como puedes decir eso Armin!, seguramente ahora están en la cama, bajo las sabanas y mi hermano jadeando el nombre de ese estúpido mago enano y haciéndolo sentir millones de emociones a la vez.- habló Mikasa con un hilito de sangre en su nariz.

-¡Mikasa estás sangrando!- gritó asustado el rubio.

-¿A quien llamas estúpido mago enano?, valquiria horrible.- un azabache llegó junto con Eren y los otros dos.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué?- salió del trance Mikasa.- a ti te decía estúpido mago enano, ¿Por que se tardaron?

-Bueno, pues por que, estábamos hablando de… ¡A ti que te importa!

-Mago amargado, Eren, ¿Estas seguro de querer pasar tu vida al lado de este pitufo gruñón?

-¡M-Mikasa!

-Okay, escuchen, si quieren pasar una noche juntos solo díganlo, pueden enviarnos mariposas para saberlo.

-¡M-Mikasa ya basta!

-¿Qué?

-…

-Aunque es una excelente idea.- intervino Levi.- podemos enviarles mariposas amarillas para que sepan que nos veremos aquí, y azules para que sepan que se quedará y así no vengan por él y que sería mejor que se quede conmigo.

-Vaya, al parecer si tienes cerebro después de todo, pero bueno, me parece muy bien.- contestó Mikasa.- bien, es hora de irnos.- dijo dando media vuelta y alejándose a paso despacio hacia su morada.

-Bueno, Levi-san, Hanji-san, Erwin-san, nos veremos… mmm ¿Mañana?

-Claro que si Eren, hasta mañana cariño.- hablo Hanji.

-Hasta mañana Eren.- dijo Erwin.

-Mocoso, mañana vendremos también, mándame una mariposa amarilla, y por lo que mas quieras Eren, prométeme que jamás te quitaras el collar.

-Ya te dije que no lo haré Levi-san, y mañana en cuanto salgamos te mandaré la mariposa, lo prometo.

-Y yo prometo que en pocos días iré a hablar con tu padre para pedir tu mano, y hablo en serio.

-L-Levi-san.

-No pienso dejar a mi estúpido mocoso fuera de mi alcance.

-Jajaja, está bien, entonces nos vemos mañana, Levi-san.- le dio un corto beso en los labios y se fue a seguir a su hermana, quien estaba a pocos pasos detrás de él.

-Hasta mañana.- vio como su figura se desvanecía en el bosque, cuyos arboles le hicieron imposible seguir siguiéndolo con la mirada.

Dieron media vuelta y se fueron de ahí también, yéndose a su hogar, donde, esperaba que dentro de poco tiempo se volviera el hogar de Eren también.

Se fueron de ahí, esperando con ansias el día siguiente, imaginando el futuro que vivirían juntos y deseando que ese futuro llegara por fin, sin embargo, nadie se dio cuenta de que muy cerca de ellos, seres malignos y horripilantes los espiaban, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí? A saber, tal vez han estado ahí mucho antes de que estos dos amantes se conocieran, mucho antes de que la fiesta de 1500 años del niño comenzara, incluso, mucho antes de que el chiquillo de ojos verde-azulado saliera vivo de aquel ataque hacia esas cosas.

·

-¿Has oído eso?, esta es una excelente oportunidad para…

-No, aun no, esperemos, dejémosles saber que su "contacto" entre ellos va bien, que sorpresa se llevarán al saber que en un momento todo se acabará para ellos, me tiraré al suelo de tanto reír a carcajadas en frente de sus asquerosas caras. Sin embargo, dejemos que su "nidito de amor" de ellos dos les haga pasar una ilusión efímera, ya que, al final, uno de ellos se irá, y jamás regresará.

-Y al final de todo, nosotras saldremos ganando y disfrutaremos de su dulce agonía.

-Bien, es hora de irnos, aun falta tiempo para nuestra dulce venganza.

Dicho esto, esos extraños seres desaparecieron, dejando un olor en el aire a podrido, si tan solo uno de nuestros protagonistas se hubiera dado cuenta, la historia hubiera tomado otro rumbo, lastima que no fue así…

Y la leyenda continuara como fue dictada…

::/

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban así?, las mariposas eran un medio muy efectivo, Eren mandaba amarillas para que supieran que se verían en el mismo lugar de siempre, pero nunca mandaba azules, ¿La razón? Pues por que cada vez que Levi le decía que se quedara, se ponía nervioso y a la defensiva, muchas veces mintió sobre que tenía otras cosas que hacer, Levi lo sabia, el niño estaba reacio a querer quedarse, el decía una y otra vez que no harían nada, que era mejor que se quedara para no molestar a su hermana y amigo, pero simplemente Eren le decía que no, bueno, tampoco lo obligaría.

Llegaron al lugar de siempre, en donde Mikasa y Armin ya los esperaban, le sonrieron, se despidieron y se fueron, ese fue un día normal como todos, con una pequeña sorpresa, Levi le dijo a Eren que el iría a hablar con su padre dentro de tres días, haciendo que Eren se pusiera mas nervioso. Amaba a Levi, de eso no había duda, y Levi le demostraba "a su manera" que estaba igual, tal vez no se lo decía con palabras, aunque a veces se le salían unas que otras palabras "románticas", le demostraba con actos que dejaban ver que Levi estaba completamente enamorado, y que jamás lo iba a dejar y a Eren, eso le encantaba, sin embargo nunca se espero que Levi le dijera tan de repente que iría a hablar con su padre, debía admitir que le encantaba la idea, pero se sentía nervioso, ¿Y si su padre le decía que no? ¿Él que haría? ¿Se quedaría para siempre en su hogar? ¿O se iría con Levi aun contra las palabras de su padre?, la respuesta era obvia, se iría con Levi a otro lugar en donde ellos dos estuvieran solos y que nunca nadie los molestara.

::/

Al cabo de tres días, Levi y los demás se adentraron al bosque, justo al lugar en donde su hada vivía, el día anterior le dijo a Eren que no fuera ese día, que el iría a su hogar y que lo esperaba ahí, al lado de su padre, para después tenerlo a su lado, Eren se mantenía nervioso, pero aun así tenia la ayuda de Mikasa y Armin, además de Erwin-san, Hanji-san y los demás.

Faltaban menos de 15 minutos para llegar a la morada y todos estaban nerviosos, excepto Levi, quien estaba mas calmado que de costumbre, lo que quería decir que estaba completamente ansioso, solo esperaba que el jefe le dijera que si, si no lo hacia le partiría la cara, y no bromeaba.

Llegaron al lugar, era inmenso, no se fijaron en el tamaño el día de la fiesta, ni lo bonito que era.

Era una montaña, la cual estaba tan verde y brillante, a su lado una cascada salía de un hueco en esta, cayendo hacia un jardín cuidado por ninfas, pero lo que más les sorprendió fue el que la montaña no estaba sujeta al suelo, ilusión o no, esa puta montaña estaba flotando, ¿Cómo? ¿¡Como carajos quieres que sepa!? Las puertas eran de un color gris brillante, se quedaron observándola y se dieron cuenta de que era de plata, a los dos lados de la puerta se encontraban dos Fatum hombres cuidando la entrada, la cual estaba abierta y dejando ver el interior de esta, las construcciones estaba en lo mas alto de una roca o un árbol, había flores y riachuelos por doquier, animales pequeños y unos cuantos grandes, ¡Incluso unicornios había!, no había escaleras ni ningún otro medio por el cual poder subir a aquellos edificios, era lógico, pues todos tenían alas, entonces ¿Cómo le hacia Eren para poder subir a tal altos lugares? Más tarde lo descubriría.

-¡Vaya! si que se pasaron con el diseño de este lugar.- comentó Hanji con su típica carcajada, acercándose a la puerta, en donde los guardias la detuvieron, preguntando el motivo de su visita, Hanji se quedó embelesada por los fornidos cuerpos de tan hermosos Fatum, estaba fascinada.

-Venimos a hablar con el jefe, Grisha Jaeger, es algo importante.- habló Levi ceñudo.

-¿De parte de quien vienen?

-De parte de tu mad…

-Déjenlos pasar.- se escuchó una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta, era Mikasa.- vienen de parte mía y de mi hermano.

Los guardias se quedaron callados un rato, miraron a los visitantes y les preguntaron sus nombres.

-Erwin Smith.

-Hanji Zoe.

-Petra Ral.

-Auruo Brossard.

-Gunter Shurtlz.

-Erd Gin.

-Levi Rivaille.- se quedaron callados viendo a Levi, se tensaron y se inclinaron levemente.

-A si que usted es Rivaille-san, nos disculpamos por portarnos así, pero deberá entender que es nuestro trabajo, lo conocemos por que el joven Eren no deja de hablar de usted, se lo encargamos mucho, por favor.

-Bien.

-Es hora de entrar.- dijo Mikasa y los dejaron pasar a su "humilde" hogar.- el trono de padre esta más adelante, ¿Están cansados?

-Ya que lo mencionas, un poco.

-Tsk, cállate maldita loca.

-Jajaja Levi, también te quiero.

-Estúpida mujer.

-Bien, esperen un momento aquí.- Mikasa se alejó y se fue por un sendero un poco apartado de ahí, todos se quedaron quietos viendo el lugar con fascinación, el interior era mucho mas bonito que afuera, había arboles y más árboles por donde ponías la mirada, era de un verde intenso, la brisa era muy suave y fresca, las casas eran grandes y tenían texturas algo raras, las hadas que pasaban por ahí los saludaban y les regalaban fruta, una que otra muchacha se le quedaba viendo a Rivaille, pero este hacia caso omiso y las ignoraba, el tenia ojos para Eren y nada mas. El aire olía a tierra mojada, después de una llovizna matutina, la cual él nunca vio, se veían gotas de roció en el pasto y en las hojas de los árboles, era un verdadero paraíso ese lugar.

Al poco rato llegó Mikasa con los que parecían ser Hipogrifos, los cuales jalaban una especie de carruaje.- suban, ellos nos llevarán.- subieron todos y al poco rato volaban hacia el hogar del rey, y también de Eren.

::/

Llegaron en lo que les pareció menos de 5 minutos, esos seres eran en verdad muy rápidos, se detuvieron en la entrada del lugar, en donde estaba Armin leyendo un libro sentado en el césped, alzó la mirada y sonrió; se levantó y se excuso diciendo que tenia que ir y avisarle a Eren.

-Padre esta más adentro de este lugar, tendremos que seguir usando los Hipogrifos, andando.- la siguieron dentro de aquella casa y después pasaron a un jardín, salieron de aquel Edén y subieron a la carroza, esta se elevó y fue a dar a la entrada del castillo del jefe Fatum, entraron al corredor y sentado en el trono estaba Grisha Jaeger, viendo unos papeles. Alzó la vista observando a los visitantes, desconcertado, ¿Qué hacían los hechiceros ahí?

-¿En qué les puedo ayudar? O mejor dicho, ¿A qué se debe su visita?

-Vengo a hablar con usted.- dijo Levi mirándolo fijamente.

-Emmmmm, claro, ¿De qué se trata?

-¡Padre!- un grito los hizo voltearse.- espera un momento.- Eren iba montado en un pequeño Pegaso, el cual se quedó en la entrada.

-¿Eren? ¿Qué ocurre?

Eren corrió al lado de su padre y después volteó a ver a Levi, quien lo veía fijamente, el castaño se sonrojo y desvió la mirada, acto que no paso desapercibido por Grisha, alzó una ceja y miró a Levi.

-Lo que vengo a decirle es muy importante señor.

-Pues comienza a hablar.- Mikasa se puso al lado de Eren y mantenía la mirada serena, ella tal vez ayudaría.

-Señor, no se ni por donde comenzar.

-¿Amas a mi hijo?

-¿Disculpe?

-¿Lo amas?

-…... si.

-Bien, pues entonces que quieres decirme con respecto a él.

-Quiero casarme con el.

Grisha lo miró un momento y después miró a Eren, quien estaba temblando de vergüenza.- bueno, si Eren me dice que es lo que quiere tendrás una respuesta.

-Yo amo a Levi-san, papá.

-…

-…

-…

-¿?

-De acuerdo, si estas feliz con él, tienen mi autorización, ya decía que algo pasaba entre ustedes, incluso desde la fiesta, gracias por haber seguido a mi hijo señor Rivaille.

-¿Me viste?

-Siempre te veo hijo. Además tu madre también está de acuerdo.

-¿De veras?

-Así es.

-¿Madre?

-Jeje si~, perdón por jamás contarles sobre ella, pero casi nunca la veo.

-¿Y quien es?

-Se llama Carla, y es la dueña de toda la naturaleza existente.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Es la Madre Naturaleza.

-¿De verdad?

-Si.- contesto sonriente.- digo que casi nunca la veo por que esta en otros lugares, viene a vernos cada principio de estación.

-¿Vino en tu cumpleaños?

-No, pero se acerca otoño, así que ella vendrá en esta fecha.

-Será un gusto conocerla en persona.

-Es una hermosa mujer, aun no puedo creer que se haya casado con mi padre.

-Oye, ella me ama.- dijo Grisha divertido. Vio como Eren se acercaba a Levi y entrelazaban sus manos.- bueno, pues espero y tengan una fecha para la ceremonia ¿No?

-Mmm, no, pero ahora que dijo Eren que su madre vendrá en otoño me gustaría que fuera en la entrada de estación.

-Bien, pues entonces en tres meses se efectuara y felicidades.

-Mhn

-Gracias padre.

-Bien, me voy, he estado trabajando durante toda la mañana, necesito un descanso, cuídense y estaremos hablando después señor Rivaille.

-Dígame Levi.

-Levi.- y se retiró de ahí.

-Eso fue muy fácil.

-De verdad.- Levi miró a Eren y le dio un beso en los labios.- ahora si ya no tienes excusas para escapar de mi.

-No tengo escapatoria entonces.

-¿Quieres ir a la casa hoy?

-No, estoy algo cansado, dejémoslo para mañana, ¿Si?

-Bien.- le dio otro beso y se encaminaron a la salida, se despidieron y se alejaron de ahí.

Las cosas irían excelentes de ahora en adelante.

Tal vez…

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

** : jajaja si Hanji…! Esa tipa siempre me ha caído bien, es demasiado bromista y se burla de la vergüenza ajena… Eren pronto sabrá que cosas se haces durante el lemmon. Retour seguirá..! Pero aun no…! Lo siento pero no puedo seguirlo, no me llega, ¿Entiendes…? Pero bueno, pero esta bien que actualice antes no…? xDDD**

**Bueno, pues espero y con este capitulo tus dudas se hayan resuelto… espero. Gracias por tu Review y nos leemos en el siguiente…! Adieu~**

**Muraki nima: Estoy perdonada :'D me siento feliz(?)… Te juro que jamás me di cuenta de Petra…! Fue sin intención…! Si Muera'Tachi no me dice también no me doy cuenta…! xDDDDD Me gusto el Jean cara de unicornio… se me hizo divertido compararlos… como he dicho, amo demasiado a Hanji… claro que Levi le dirá (o le enseñara…) leí tu fic y sabes que hice..?... me dio mucha pena, un Levi obsesionado… ame el Eruren… jamás pensé que tuviera un final así… pobre de Eren, aunque estuvo increíble... xD **

**Brigitte06: También te amo…! Pronto sabrá que se siente hacer lemmon… asdasdasd… Descubriste quienes están cerca… muy inteligente (?)… esperemos que no se lleven una sorpresa después… Adieu~**

**Yomi Megurine: Aquí esta la continuación…! Y ahora ya sabes que esconde… hasta el próximo capitulo…~**

**Muera'Tachi: jajajaja pensé que no se darían cuanta en ese párrafo, me alegra que si le hayan puesto atención, yo también me reí cuando lo escribí… xDDD… ehhhhh no puedo revelar lo que puede pasar en este fic, pero descuida jajajaj :D… según la canción, el hada muere, por eso el mago nunca puede despertarla, por que no existe magia que reviva a los muertos…**

**Pues se podría decir que me dieron su opinión en Niñero, pero no les gustó el fic, así que me dijeron eso… xDD, pues no, como dije lo hecho, hecho esta… Especial…? Vaya, tal vez, no creo pero lo pensare… ¬u¬**

**Adieu~**

**Yuki yume19: es apresurado por que según la canción se ven y se enamoran, así que por eso es que lo escribí así, me alegra que aun así haya sido interesante… todos somos inocentes en un mundo pervertido..! DDD': no te preocupes, Levi no perderá su Leviconda, sigue estando segura :D Ya sabes que estaba escondiendo Levi..? jajaja bueno, espero y te haya gustado el capitulo… Adieu~**

**Portgas D. Raven: Cariño mío…! Jajaja Mikasa cantando, aunque quiera no me la imagino xD, ya se, ya se, fue muy rápido… T_T… La leyenda del hada y el mango, como seria..? jajajaja xDDD…**

**Nada de espero, tienes que subirlos…! Me muero sin continuación de tus fics…! DDDD':**

**Bueno, hasta la próxima~**

**Adieu~**

**Bueno chicas lindas… me gustaría preguntarles, ¿Les gustaría lemmon en el siguiente…? ¿Qué tal el M-preg..? Díganme si sí o si no… :D**

**Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero y le haya gustado, bueno, lo de Grisha fue muy rápido, pero el ya lo sabía desde el principio :3**

**Adiós mis lectoras~…**


	4. Chapter 4

"**Abuelito dime tu, que sonidos son los que oigo yo, abuelito dime tu, por que la luna ya se va, dime por que todo es blanco~, dime por que yo soy tan feliz, abuelito~, nunca yo de ti me alejaré…****" **

**Jajaja ok no… :D **

_**Advertencias: Lemmon, M-preg**_

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hajime Isayama.**

**(Universo Alterno) || Puede contener algo de OOC || Riren**

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

Por fin, tenían el permiso de su padre y el de su madre, ahora eran una pareja oficial, debo recalcar que ya todo el bosque se había enterado, dejando a varios con la boca abierta y varios otros riendo y pidiendo que no les dijeran una broma tan mala, pero al verlos juntos, se sorprendieron.

Todos estaban felizmente… ¿Sorprendidos?, pues sabían que Levi no era una persona que se le conocieran sentimientos, pero tal parece, que como cualquier humano quien se convirtió en inmortal, tenía emociones. Las mujeres del bosque se enojaron un poco, pues ellas querían a Levi para alguna de ellas, ¿Cómo era posible que un niño pudiera con el tan aclamado mago Rivaille?, pero al verlo tan emocionado y feliz con el castaño decidieron darles también su bendición, después de todo, querían a Levi y deseaban lo mejor para él, aun si no era con ellas.

¿Y por que estaban casi todos los seres del bosque dándoles sus ánimos y bendiciones? Pues por que Grisha citó a todos mencionándoles la noticia, diciendo que su hijo se casaría nada mas ni nada menos que con Levi Rivaille; a la "pequeña" reunión llegaron muchas criaturas, dándoles una sorpresa a la pareja, quienes estaban en la morada Fatum por motivos importantes, los cuales eran ver la fecha, invitados (que obviamente todos estarían invitados), que usarían, quien seria padrino de tal y tal cosa, pero sobre todo quien iba a ser el que los casara, era ridículo ver las cosas en esos momentos, pero Levi dijo que era importante y que no quería andar a las prisas después, todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor se fijaron que estaba muy feliz y desesperado por su boda ¿Y quien no?

La reunión terminó temprano (como a eso de las cuatro de la mañana), se fueron no sin antes decirles nuevamente a los festejados que tenían su completo apoyo y que les deseaban dicha y prosperidad, pero sobre todo felicidad y _salud_.

La joven pareja quedó excesivamente cansada, una fiesta no se la esperaban, pero se sentían felices, tener alrededor de ti amigos en quienes contar, era algo increíblemente bueno.

Grisha les dijo que no se preocuparan, que todo saldría bien. Eren ya no tenía fuerzas siquiera para caminar, así que fue cargado a su habitación por su "prometido", que bien sonaba esa palabra, esperaba ansioso el día en que le llamara "esposo", pero aun faltaba.

Llegaron al cuarto de Eren, Levi se adentró y depositó al joven en la mullida cama, lo observó y se dispuso a salir de ahí, pero alguien lo detuvo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-Mmm, a mi casa, no te preocupes, estaré bien, ahora duerme.

-No te vayas, quédate conmigo, es demasiado tarde y no quiero que te vayas solo.

-Eren, no es correcto.

-Claro que es correcto, eres mi prometido, quédate por favor.- Levi lo miró por unos segundos, esa mirada de suplica era demasiado tentadora, suspiró derrotado, se quitó su chaqueta y su playera, ambas negras, y su pantalón también, dejándolo solo en bóxers, se quito los zapatos y se acomodo al lado del castaño, abrazándolo y dejando que Morfeo se los llevara al mundo de los sueños.

::/

-Es demasiado tarde, es mejor que se queden, ya mandé a preparar sus habitaciones, además creo que Levi se quedó en el cuarto de mi hijo.

-Claro que si señor, gracias.

-No quiero que pase nada, después de todo, esas cosas siguen rondando.- dijo Grisha serio.- pero bueno, dejemos ese tema para después, ahora vayan a sus respectivos cuartos y nos vemos mas tarde.- se despidió y se fue a su cuarto, los demás se fueron a las habitaciones y se quedaron a dormir en la guarida, la noche era verdaderamente tranquila, la Luna iluminaba el cielo con intensidad, arrullándolos y cantándoles una suave nana la cual se perdía en el viento y llegaba a oídos ajenos, dándoles un buen descanso.

.

Levi despertó algo tarde, la noche fue especial para el, el haber dormido con Eren fue relajante y renovador, si así seria todos los días, estaba seguro que no aguantaría hasta el día en que Eren se fuera con él.

Eren se removió de la cama, abrió sus ojos dejando ver ese aguamarina tan hermoso que cautivaba al mayor.- bueno días.- dijo con una sonrisa y bostezaba.

-Buenos días para ti también, ¿Descansaste?

-Si, dormí muy bien, eres muy cómodo.

-Y tú eres como una olla hirviendo, bien dicen que los mocosos son como teteras.

-¡Oye!

-Pero descanse increíblemente bien, dormir contigo fue especial.

-Levi…

-Es hora de levantarnos, creo que deben estar esperándonos.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Por que hace rato vinieron a decirnos que el desayuno estaba servido.

-Oh, bueno, pues ya que.- Eren se paró, pero en el movimiento Levi lo tomó de un brazo y lo jaló, haciendo que Eren se tumbara en la cama.

-Solo un momento.- dijo abrazándolo.- solo un momento mas.

-¿Levi?

-Toda… toda mi vida sin alguien a mi lado y en la soledad, y… y de repente llega un mocoso a sacarme de ahí, al verlo se que no estoy equivocado, sé que con él viviré feliz, puede que sea un amargado y me enoje con facilidad, pero se que juntos podremos manejar esas situaciones. Eren, por favor, no te vayas de mi lado, jamás.

-Levi.- se pegó mas a el.- te lo prometo, te prometo que jamás me iré de tu lado.

-Gracias.

Se quedaron así un rato mas, no había nadie mas, solo ellos, mandaron al carajo al mundo unos cuantos minutos más.

-Creo que ya es momento de salir, Levi.

-De acuerdo.

Se apuraron y salieron; al dejar la habitación Levi tomó la mano de Eren, entrelazándolas caminaron hacia el comedor.

···

-Vaya, ya era hora ¿Ah?, Eren ¿Aun puedes caminar?

-Hanji-san

-Jajaja pensé que tendríamos que llevarte el desayuno a la cama.

-¡Hanji-san!

-Jajaja basta, no se peleen tan temprano, Eren, Levi, por favor siéntense.- dijo Grisha con una sonrisa.

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo, hasta que fue hora de que Levi y los demás regresaran a su casa.- vendré en cualquier momento que me necesites.

-Si, te prometo ir mañana, ten cuidado, por favor.

-Lo tendré.

Se despidieron y se alejaron, Grisha no quería que se fueran solos, así que mando a unos cuantos guardias con ellos.

::/

Había pasado una semana desde la fiesta sorpresa, Eren iba y venia de la casa de Levi, a eso Levi le preocupaba, sabia que en cualquier momento esas cosa no se quedarían con las manos cruzadas, temía lo peor, pero no le decía nada a Eren por no querer preocuparlo, incluso Hanji y Erwin lo sabían, y estaban creando una pócima mas fuerte que mantuviera alejadas a las arpías del castaño.

Una tarde, estaban todos en el comedor, platicaban tan amenamente que no se dieron cuenta de que ya era tarde, Levi al darse cuenta de eso se disculpo y subió a su habitación, envió una mariposa azul a la morena, para que supiera que Eren se quedaría y que no había necesidad de ir por él, al poco rato le llego una azul con una nota, diciéndole que recibió el mensaje y que estaba bien, Levi sonrió de lado y bajó de nuevo al comedor.

-¿Les avisaste?- dijo Erwin.

-Si, me dijeron que estaba bien.

-Está bien.

-¿Eh? ¿Avisar?- preguntó Eren.

-Si, avisar, ya que es tarde no puedo dejar que tu y tus amigos anden por el bosque solos, les dije que te quedarías, así mañana podremos salir temprano.

-No me había dado cuenta que se había hecho tan tarde, perdona las molestias.

-¿Por qué molestias? Te he dicho que no hables así.

-Lo siento.

-Bueno, bueno, ya que Erencito se quedará, ¡Es momento de hacer una pijamada!- gritó Hanji. Todos se levantaron y se encaminaron a sus habitaciones dejándola sola.- ¿Eh? ¿Chicos? ¡Que crueles son!

-¡Lo sentimos Hanji-san, pero estamos demasiado cansados para mantenernos despiertos toda la noche!- dijo Petra desde las escaleras

-¡Bien!, ¡Pero al siguiente no se salvaran! Jajajajajajajajaja.- su risa resonó en todo el lugar.

::/

-¿Fue correcto dejarla así? Estaba tan emocionada.

-Créeme, fue lo mejor, cuando ella hace sus fiestas aquí, termina durmiéndose y nos deja solos toda la noche.

-Oh, ya veo.

-Además, es bastante persistente, no estará satisfecha hasta que haga su fiesta de pijamas contigo aquí.

-Jajajaja suena a Hanji-san.

-Para mi mala suerte.

-Pero aun así es tu amiga, y veo que la quieres mucho, a ella y a Erwin-san, y a Gunter-san, Erd-san, petra-san y Auruo-san.

-Cállate mocoso.

-Jaja ¿Te has avergonzado?- Levi lo tomó de las muñecas y lo tumbó a la cama, lamió su cuello y le susurró en el oído.

-Te he dicho que guardes silencio, mocoso.- dijo con voz ronca.

-L-lo siento.

Se quedaron viendo a los ojos por varios segundos, cuando Eren alzó su cabeza y besó los labios de Levi, Rivaille le correspondió, sujeto las muñecas del castaño con una sola de sus manos y con la otra fue descendiendo a la cadera de Eren, quien gimió por el toque.

-Eren.

-Levi, hagámoslo.- dijo con voz libidinosa.

-¿Estas completamente de acuerdo con lo que estas diciendo?

-Si, quiero p-pertenecerte, además, Mikasa ya me ha explicado lo que se hace en estos casos.

-Esa idiota, Eren no quiero hacerte daño.

-No lo harás…- sin previo aviso, Levi atacó los labios de Eren de nuevo, soltó la muñeca y acaricio el rostro sonrojado de Eren, descendió su mano en el mismo lugar que la otra, se separo un poco de Eren tomó las piernas del castaño y las acaricio, se deleito con la textura, eran tan suaves y largas, y ese color tostado en ellas las hacia lucir mas que deliciosas.

-De ahora en adelante, no podré detenerme Eren, es tu momento de alejarme.- Eren, sin dejar de mirarlo sonrió, y acarició la mejilla del pelinegro.

-No pienso alejarte.- Levi aceptó la invitación de Eren y pasó su labios por todo el cuello, escuchando suaves suspiros del muchacho, el castaño solo se dedicaba a jalar el cabello de Levi.

Empezaron a desnudarse de poco a poco, sintiendo sus pieles rozarse cada vez mas y desear que se pudieran tocar libremente, cuando estuvieron en ropa interior se miraron con verdadera pasión y amor, sobre todo amor, con un toque delicado, Levi fue quitando el interior de Eren, este, al verse desnudo trató de taparse con sus manos, Levi las tomó de nuevo llevándolas a la altura de su cabeza, terminando de quitarle el interior se quedo embelesado con el cuerpo joven y hermoso de su niño, se relamió los labios y se acercó mas a él, Eren soltó un respingo al sentir la notable erección de Levi, lo sentía duro y caliente.

Levi, sin quitarse aun su ropa interior alzo las piernas de Eren, dejándole ver su entrada, quien estaba ansiosa esperando por el, se inclinó un poco hacia Eren y empezó a moverse, simulando penetraciones, empezó a jadear, y Eren a gemir.

Cuando ya no pudo soportar mas las simulaciones se quitó con desesperación su interior, dejándole ver a Eren su enorme e hinchada erección, el castaño abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. Levi era un hombre en toda regla.

El pelinegro alzó las piernas de Eren nuevamente, y volvió su vista a ese canal tan estrecho, tan delicioso a sus ojos, _tan virgen_.

Paso su lengua por aquel orificio, saboreando toda su extensión, y con sus manos libres empezó a acariciar el miembro de Eren, el castaño se dejaba hacer y comenzó a gemir fuertemente. Cuando Levi terminó con el trabajo de lamer y probar llevo un dedo a la cavidad, el cual entró rápidamente, trataba de meterlo mas, quería tocar el punto de Eren, metió el segundo y haciendo lo mismo con el primero empezó a adentrarse un poco mas, sintiendo como Eren los apretaba, si con sus dedos se sentía bien, imaginaba lo que se sentiría ser apretado de aquella forma cuando estuvieran unidos.

Cuando el tercer dedo entró, llegó al punto de placer del castaño, haciendo que echara su cabeza hacia atrás y soltará un largo gemido. Eso era todo, Levi lo había encontrado, aprendiéndose la ubicación exacta se posicionó entre las piernas del joven, robándole un beso cálido y susurrándole al oído palabras tranquilizadoras; entró poco a poco, abriéndose paso al cuerpo de Eren, quien gustoso lo recibió, en el último momento, Levi de una fuerte embestida se adentró al cuerpo del ya no virgen Eren, para su buena suerte pudo desvirgar a Eren sin que este sintiera dolor.

Permaneció quieto unos minutos, esperando que Eren se acostumbrara a él, Eren movió su cadera dándole a entender a Levi que podía moverse. Empezó con un suave vaivén, el cual de a poco empezaba a aumentar la velocidad, el castaño se abrazó a la espalda del pelinegro, pidiéndole entre los gemidos que soltaba que se lo hiciera mas fuerte, a lo cual Levi le hizo caso; en el cuarto se oía los jadeos y gruñidos de Levi y los gemidos agudos de Eren, los cuales se intensificaban mas cuando Rivaille le daba en su punto.

Estaban sudados, la fricción entre ambos cuerpos era demasiado, Levi ya entraba y salía de Eren a su antojo, el castaño ya se había acostumbrado al tamaño de Levi. En un movimiento mas de caderas Levi se detuvo, tratando de recuperar un poco el aliento, el placer que sentía era exquisito, hacer el amor con Eren era increíblemente delicioso, Eren por su parte respiraba agitadamente, tratando de jalar aire a sus pulmones, definitivamente Levi era un experto en darle placer en los puntos exactos.

Levi salió de el y se acomodó en la cama, se recargó en la cabecera atrayendo el cuerpo de Eren hacia él, Eren entendió lo que Levi quería decirle, así que se sentó en las piernas del pelinegro, alzó un poco sus caderas y entró de un solo jalón, los dos gimieron ante tal acción.

-E-Eren.- gimió Levi besándolo de nuevo, el castaño correspondió gimiendo también. Eren empezó a moverse, de arriba abajo rápidamente, estaba seguro que terminaría pronto, y sabía que Levi también estaba en las mismas, pues sintió cuando el pene de Levi se había hinchado mas. Levi le ayudaba con las estocadas, lo ayudaba a levantar sus caderas y las hacia bajar rápidamente. Siguieron así hasta que Eren gimió mas fuerte aun, esa nueva posición hacia que Levi alcanzara su punto de placer. Estaba seguro que si Levi seguía dándole duro ahí, no aguantaría mucho, por eso, se pegó más al cuerpo de Levi, quien lo abrazó pero sin dejar de penetrarlo.

Levi suspiraba el nombre de Eren y Eren el de Levi, el pelinegro sintió una corriente pasar por su vientre para posarse en la punta de su miembro, esperando una gran culminación, sin salir de él, lo volvió a posar a espaldas a la cama, alzándole mas sus caderas y empujando fuertemente dentro de él. Pequeñas gotas de sudor recorrían su frente, y la intensidad de las embestidas era cada vez mas intensa, sintió las paredes de Eren apretarlo mas, soltó un gruñido alto y se derramó en Eren, el cual se corrió junto con él, fue un orgasmo magnifico para ambos.

Se quedaron en silencio, trataban de recuperar su respiración normal, estaban agitados, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, Eren se abrazó a Levi y éste correspondió el gesto, realmente amaba a Eren. Cuando su respiración se regulo Levi besó a Eren, pero ya no con la pasión de antes, sino mas con cariño, con dulzura, cuando Rivaille alzó la mirada se encontró con los enormes ojos de Eren mirándolo con amor, ambos sonrieron y Levi salió de el, haciendo que soltara un pequeño respingo.

Se acomodó a su lado y Eren se abrazo a su pecho, pegando su cabeza en su hombro izquierdo, Levi acariciaba el hombro del castaño y de vez en cuando le daba pequeños besos en su frente.- te amo Levi.

-También te amo.

Y con una sonrisa en sus rostros ambos se quedaron dormidos, abrazados el uno al otro, estando en su propia burbuja de felicidad.

::/

Al siguiente día, cuando los dos seguían dormidos, un toque en la puerta hizo que Levi se despertara, perezosamente se levantó y fue a abrir, viendo que Hanji se encontraba al otro lado.- ¿Qué quieres loca?

-Los estamos esperando para el desayuno, ¿Por qué han tardado?- Levi miró el reloj, ya era hora del desayuno.

-Mmm, no creo que Eren baje.- volteó a ver a su pareja y sonrió.- yo iré por el desayuno de ambos, coman sin nosotros.- dijo y trató de cerrar la puerta, sin embargo Hanji lo impidió.

-¿Qué le hiciste mago de quinta?- puso un pie en la habitación de Levi y fijo su vista en la cama, en donde Eren descansaba boca abajo, con su torso desnudo y la manta cubriéndole de la cintura abajo.- ustedes… ustedes lo…

-Lo hicimos, si.- sonrió al recordarlo.

-¿Y por que no pude escuchar?

-Por idiota, mi cuarto es anti ruidos.

-Aw, Levi, ¡Te vez 20000 años mas joven!

-Cállate, ya que lo sabes vete de aquí, en un momento bajo para ir por nuestro desayuno.

-Si si, nos vemos abajo.- salió y se dirigió al comedor.

Levi se quedó observando a su niño, se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella, acaricio los castaños cabellos de Eren y le depositó un beso en la frente, Eren abrió un poco los ojos mirándolo, sonrió pero después los cerró de nuevo, Rivaille bufó, se acercó al oído de Eren y le susurró que tenia que levantarse, que iría por el desayuno, acaricio su mejilla y salió de la estancia, Eren se estiró y bostezó, se restregó los ojos y trato de despabilarse, bien ya estaba despierto, ahora lo siguiente era buscar su ropa, y la encontró al otro lado del cuarto, sin quitar su mirada de sueño trato de levantarse, pero un dolor en su espalda baja se lo impidió, soltó un gritito agudo y se echo de nuevo en la cama, le dolía el trasero, demasiado.

Levi subió a la habitación con la comida y se encontró con Eren quien se encontraba aun en su cama y quejándose de dolor.- ¿Te encuentras bien?- alarmado dejó la comida en una mesita de noche y se acercó al niño.

-Si, solo me duele.

-Es mi culpa, no debí… me deje llevar.

-Tranquilo.- Eren le acarició la mejilla.- estaré bien.

Levi soltó un bufido, lo ayudó a sentarse y le pasó la comida, disfrutaron de un desayuno delicioso.

Cuando Eren por fin era capaz de caminar sin dolor, se dieron cuenta de que ya era tarde, así que se pusieron de acuerdo de nuevo y mandaron una mariposa a Mikasa, diciéndole que hoy tampoco iría a al morada. Ya con el mensaje que Mikasa les había mandado se abrazaron de nuevo y se metieron a bañar juntos, Levi tuvo que prestarle algo de ropa, bajaron a comer escuchando las ocurrencias de Hanji.

Cuando volvieron a la habitación, Levi y Eren volvieron a hacer el amor con mas intensidad y amor que antes.

::/

Tres semanas habían pasado desde que estuvieron juntos en cuerpo y alma, estaban muy felices y contentos. Levi estaba cada vez mas ansioso por el día de su unión con Eren. Habían quedado en un acuerdo de que cada fin de semana y algunos días entre semana se quedarían en casa de Levi, ya sabrán para hacer que cosas.

Fue un día entre semana, cuando Eren se quedo en casa, al pararse de su cama se sintió algo mareado, pensó que fue por que se había levantado muy rápido, no le tomó importancia y aburrido tuvo que quedarse en su habitación todo el día, sin embargo, al día siguiente el mareo fue mucho peor, y empezó a sentir nauseas, no podía ver comida por que inmediatamente vomitaba, a pesar de no tener nada en el estomago, no le dijo nada a nadie, no quería preocuparlos, pensaba que al día siguiente iría a ver a Hanji-san, pues le dolía un poco el vientre y pequeñas gotitas de color rojo, casi imperceptibles, aparecieron en su ropa interior.

Sin embargo, al día siguiente fue mucho peor, no tenia fuerzas para nada, Mikasa no lo había visto en casi tres días y eso le preocupaba, fue a la habitación del castaño y entró, no encontró a nadie ahí, la puerta del baño estaba abierta y de ella salían ruidos muy fuertes, alarmada se adentró al cuarto de baño, encontrándose a Eren hincado con el rostro pálido y vomitando fuertemente.- ¿Eren? ¿Estás bien?

-No Mikasa, me siento muy mal, me duele el cuerpo y no puedo dejar de vomitar.

-Iré por un doctor.

-primero llévame a mi cama de nuevo, perdí todas mis fuerzas al venir corriendo al baño.

Mikasa lo ayudó y lo depositó en su cama, lo tapó bien y le dejó un pequeño bote a su lado, para que Eren ya no fuera al baño.- espérame, volveré con un doctor enseguida.

-No te tardes, por favor Mikasa, y si vez a Armin, ¿Podrías pedirle que venga?

-Claro.- la pelinegra salió del cuarto, fue corriendo a la casa del doctor, quien era amigo de la familia, en el camino se encontró con Armin y le dijo que fuera a ver a Eren.

El doctor, Mikasa y Armin estaban en la habitación de Eren, Grisha no se encontraba, pues había salido por unos problemas con un reino de hadas mas al norte.

-¿Qué te duele hijo?- el doctor lo miró y lo examinó, aun no sabia que le podría haber pasado, pero tenia una leve sospecha.

-Me duele el estómago y tengo muchas ganas de vomitar, pero luego me dan ganas de comer demasiado.

-Ya veo, dime Eren, ¿Haz tenido relaciones sexuales últimamente con Rivaille-san?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo supo?

-Es solo un si o un no, además sé que es Rivaille-san por que todos saben que te casarás con él, conozco a Rivaille-sensei desde hace mucho tiempo.

Eren bajo la mirada apenado, y entonces asintió.- si, he tenido relaciones sexuales con Levi.

-¿Hace cuanto?

-Mas o menos como un mes.

-¿Y desde cuando te has sentido así?

-Como por unas dos o tres semanas, pero antes no era tan grave.

-Mmm, levántate la playera, déjame ver algo.- Eren la alzó y el doctor tocó su vientre, lo apretó un poco haciendo que Eren soltara un respingo, después puso su oído en la zona y sonrió, asintió y dejó su mano sobre el vientre.

-Escucha Eren, lo que te voy a decir es algo muy delicado, pero conociéndote, te alegrarás, también tienes que decirle a Rivaille-san, esto es algo entre los dos, ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Que tengo?

-Eren, tu estás esperando un bebé.

-¿Qué?

-Si, sabes, algo que nosotros los hombres Fatum, tienen es que algunos son fértiles, por eso nuestra política no hace menosprecio a ellos, por que sin ellos tampoco habría muchos de nosotros, estoy seguro que has escuchado algo ¿No?

-Un poco, pero no presté mucha atención.- dijo Eren llevando sus manos inconscientemente a su vientre, el doctor sonrió.

-Además, tu eres un caso especial, pues además de ser el "Hijo del Jefe".- se rió.- eres también hijo de la señora Carla, la Madre Naturaleza, la cual es capaz de dar vida a todas las cosas del bosque, pero también es capaz de hacer morir, tal vez ese don te fue otorgado.

Eren no sabia que decir, estaba tan estupefacto con la noticia, cuando por fin pudo procesar las palabras del doctor se puso a llorar, sobando suavemente su vientre, notando la calidez de ese lugar.- voy atener un bebe, con Levi-san.

-Así es.- dijo el doctor.- por lo que veo tienes más o menos tres semanas, tomate esto.- le tendió píldoras hechas de hierbas y muchas vitaminas.- tómate esto por tres meses, ayudará a que el bebé se forme adecuadamente y que tu te sientas bien, pues aun es un cambio para tu cuerpo.

-Gracias.- dijo tomando las cosas, Mikasa las agarró y las depositó en la mesita de noche.- creo que tendré que decirle cuanto antes a Levi-san, pero no se como.- sin querer soltó unas lagrimas.- ¿Y si no lo quiere?

-Eren no digas eso.- el doctor le hablo serio.- él lo amara, y te amará mas a ti, por que le vas a dar una familia, una que siempre quiso.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Por que yo lo conozco, verás, el día en que lo conocí él era una persona muy solitaria, a pesar de hablar con la gente y pasar tiempo con ellas en sus ojos se veía una tristeza my grande, eso fue hace mas de 5000 años, pero ahora que lo vi en tu fiesta y cuando vino a hablar con tu padre vi que había vuelto a la vida, ambos estudiamos medicina, y nos tocó ser compañeros una vez, ese día una joven casi perdía a su bebe, pero Levi lo impidió y la curó, salvándole la vida a ambos. Cuando regresamos al bosque le pregunte el por que había actuado así, y el me contesto que jamás permitiría que un ser inocente sucumbiera ante la muerte, y que su mas grande anhelo era tener una familia, a la cual cuidar y proteger siempre, por eso sé Eren, que el te abrazará y besará por tal hermosa noticia, él quiere una familia y tu se la podrás dar.

-¿Entonces si lo acepara?

-Claro que si.- le acaricio los castaños cabellos y sonrió.- bien es hora de irme, cuídate mucho y créeme cuando digo que Rivaille-sensei estará feliz, estará feliz, felicidades.

-Gracias doctor.- se despidió y se fue.- ahora tendremos que decirle a papá también.

-Él estará de acuerdo, no te dirá nada Eren, se pondrá feliz también.- Armin lo tranquilizo.

-¡Eren seré tía!- dijo Mikasa abrazándolo con cuidado.- ¿Ese enano te trató bien? ¿Fue mutuo? ¿Tendré que patearle el trasero?

-No Mikasa, ambos lo quisimos.

-Felicidades Eren.- dijo Armin.- ¿Quieres que te acompañemos a hablar con Rivaille-san?

-Claro Armin, pero hoy no, quiero descansar, se acomodó en la cama y se acaricio el vientre, sonriendo.- puedo dar vida.

-¿Quieres que nos quedemos contigo?- pregunto Mikasa.

-Si, quiero estar con ustedes.

-Está bien.- Armin y Mikasa se quedaron con Eren, discutiendo de que sería, hombre o mujer, como se llamaría, como sería, a quien se parecería mas, si tendría el carácter de su "madre" o el de su padre. Eren ya no pudo aguantar mas la platica y se quedó dormido, con sus manos en su vientre y sonriendo, Mikasa y Armin salieron de su habitación.

···

Eren se despertó mucho mejor, tenia muchas fuerzas de nuevo, se sentía completamente feliz, sin dejar de cantar una canción se metió a bañar y se cambió, bajó a desayunar en donde Mikasa y Armin lo esperaban, tarareando se fue a sentar.

-Te vez muy bien Eren, mucho mejor que ayer.

-Me siento bien.

-Bueno, pues desayunemos, que tendremos que ir hoy a hablar con el padre.- dijo Mikasa sarcástica y desayunaron, Eren repitió plato tres veces.

···

Salieron de la morada, siendo acompañados por dos guardias, mandaron una mariposa a Levi diciéndole que irían y que no había necesidad de recogerlos en donde siempre, Levi contestó inmediatamente que los esperaba.

Casi llegaban, faltaban solo unos cuantos metros para llegar, y entonces Eren se sintió nervioso, aún no sabia como decirle, a pesar de lo que le dijo el doctor aun dudaba, se acarició el vientre con suavidad y respiró hondo, amaba a Levi, pero se dio cuenta de que amaba mas a su hijo.

En la puerta los esperaba Hanji, quien su típica sonrisa sombría se acercó a ellos, los demás retrocedieron, incluidos los guardias.- oh, vamos, no les haré nada.- su cara cambio radicalmente.- entren, entren, yo me quedo con estos hombres.- miro a los soldados, quienes se tensaron.

-Claro que no loca, tu te metes y los dejas en paz.- Levi salió al encuentro con Eren, quien de inmediato fue a abrazarlo.- te extrañe.- dijo.

-Yo igual.- tragó fuertemente.- Levi, tengo que decirte algo.- Levi lo miró confundido.

-¿Sobre que?

-Es algo que esta ocurriéndome.- Levi se tensó.

-Hablemos adentro.- Mikasa y Armin entraron con ellos, los guardias se quedaron el la entrada vigilando el lugar.

-Bien, ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Levi serio.

-B-bueno, es algo que me esta pasando y n-no se como decirte.

-Solo dilo.- Mikasa y Armin permanecieron al lado de Eren, Armin tocó el hombro de Eren y Mikasa le acarició la cabeza, miró a ambos, los cuales asintieron. Pero el que Erwin, Hanji y los demás estuvieran viéndolos tampoco ayudaba.

-Y-yo.- respiró profundo de nuevo y lo soltó de golpe.- ¡Yo estoy esperando un bebé!- la habitación se quedo en silencio, Eren miró a Levi quien mantenía una cara de sorpresa, bajó la vista y se esperó lo peor, empezó a sollozar. Se levanto de donde estaba sentado y se giró a la puerta, Mikasa y Armin lo siguieron con la mirada, bajaron la vista también y caminaron hacia la puerta, pero un brazo fuerte agarró la muñeca de Eren tirándolo hacia el, Levi lo tomó de la cintura alzando un poco a Eren, cuando lo depositó en el suelo lo abrazó fuertemente, escondió su rostro en el cuello de Eren y ahí lo dejó, nadie tenía que ser un genio para saber que Levi estaba increíblemente emocionado.

-Un hijo, un bebé, Eren gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias.- lo soltó un poco, se arrodilló a la altura del vientre de Eren, puso su oído en ella y cerró los ojos, ambos sintieron cuando algo o mejor dicho "_alguien_" se movió en él, Levi emocionado depositó un beso en él y se quedo ahí un rato, los demás miraron la tierna escena, se fueron a sus cuartos dejándoles tener un poco de privacidad, Mikasa y Armin salieron de ahí, mirándolos y regresando a su hogar. Levi cargó en brazos a Eren, con la excusa de que no podía hacer esfuerzo alguno, lo llevó a su habitación, lo dejó en el suelo y cerró la puerta, volteo a verlo de nuevo y atrapo esos labios en los suyos, acorralándolo en la pared.

Cuando hubo terminado de saborear sus labios lo acostó en la cama y se situó arriba de él, besándolo nuevamente y acariciando el vientre del castaño, acariciando a su hijo "_hijo_" ahora sabia que amaba esa palabra. Eren lo miraba con cariño, poso su mano encima de la de Rivaille y juntos acariciaron a su bebé, quien les decía que estaba ahí, arrojando un calorcito en la piel de su "madre", se acomodaron en la cama, durmieron con las manos entrelazadas y con una enorme felicidad.

::/

-Ustedes vieron eso, ¿Verdad?

-Claro que si, se tocó su estómago.

-Era el vientre exactamente, además sus ojos estaban más brillantes y grandes que otros días.

-Entonces el niño ese ha de estar encinta, será una tortura para el cuidarse y cuidar a su hijo, ¿Que deberíamos hacer?

-Es obvio lo que vamos a hacer, ese bastardo morirá, y de eso nos encargamos nosotras, lo que ocurrió nunca lo olvidaremos, lo mataremos a él y a su estúpida cría.

_-¿Por qué simplemente no se olvidan de lo que paso?_

-¿Olvidarlo?, es mejor que te calles, intento de arpía, no se por que alguien como tu creció en nuestra familia, ni siquiera se por que te trajimos con nosotras.

_-Pero, es solo un niño y no se me hace justo que le hagan algo, el niño está esperando un bebe, por que simplemente no se alejan de él, la venganza no es el único camino para arreglar las cosas._

-¿Y crees que con solo hablar y hacer las pases nuestras hermanas regresaran?

_-Ya se que no, pero vengarse tampoco las traerá, además ellas también tuvieron la culpa, de no haberse metido con ellos no habría pasado nada._

-Ahhhhh, cállate, eres molesta, ¿Por qué habríamos de hacerte caso? Ni siquiera eres una arpía como nosotras, eres una maldita fusión de una estúpida paloma o algo, si no quieres que te matemos en este lugar es mejor que te calles.

_-No, no me voy a quedar sin hacer nada, ni siquiera sé por que en primer lugar estoy con ustedes, me largo de aquí._

-Bien, lárgate maldita, nadie te necesita ni te ha necesitado jamás, creo que por eso tu madre te abandonó.

Sin decir nada mas, esa criatura se fue de ahí, no iba a dejar que nadie le hiciera daño a Eren ni a su hijo, ni siquiera a Levi o a los demás, pues desde que ella vio al castaño, supo de inmediato que era hijo de su mejor amiga, Carla.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

**Hola~ jaja ¿Que les pareció el capitulo? Como ven nuestro Erencito esta preñado.**

**Con respecto a la criatura que se menciono al final, ella es buena, así que no le guarden rencor :3**

**Annie Lestrange: jajajaja es un cuento de hadas.. xDD, mmm pues si, las arpías no se quedaran atrás, a muchas les gustó Niñero, pero como hay personas a quienes les gustó también hay personas a quienes en verdad nada de nada…pero dejemos de hablar de eso… eso ya paso, ahora es este fic… y quiero que me digas que te pareció. No quiero que hagas eso DDDD: no puedes matarte…! Hasta la siguiente…**

**Portgas D. Raven: Cariño mío… jajajaja tal vez la ponga a hacer su concierto de ópera… es que tiene que ir rápido…! T_T, bueno ya esta tu M-preg aquí~ espero te haya gustado… también seria feliz si existiera realmente, lástima que no es así y tendremos que seguir soñando con que algún día pasará. Eren mango para que Levi se lo coma..? De acuerdo..! jajajaja xDDDDD claro que leeré tu oneshot o twoshot, ntp… hasta la siguiente actualización…**

**Momoka Shin: jajaja bueno aquí esta tu lemmon, espero te haya gustado—sigue golpeándote, eso no es suficiente :( — y seguirá rápido, pero por eso no te angusties xDD ya verás lo que tendré para el final, pero por ahora nos seguiremos leyendo… Adieu~**

**Muera'Tachi: no te puedo decir que sucederá, eso lo descubrirás en el siguiente… donde tal vez TODAS ME ODIEN… pero así son las cosas… :D, aquí esta su setso~ disfrútalo tanto como yo…adiós.**

**ShizayaDrrr: aquí esta tu lemmon e M-preg, espero que haya sido de tu agrado… nos vemos.**

**Christina99.3: lemmon e M-preg para servirte señorita, adiós~**

**Yuki yume19: y por eso que arruina los momentos es que la amo… (?), no hay cuidado, ya le mostró lo que es lemmon Hard, Mikasa en este fic es una de nosotras, nos leemos en el siguiente, adieu~**

**Hana Usagi: jajajajaja no me odies…! No lo soportaría, gracias por amar mi historia, pero bueno dejemos de hablar de lo que paso y hablaremos de este fic hehe xD, nos leemos después…**

**Y eso es todo de mi parte…**

**Sólo quiero decirles una cosa, posiblemente me odien en el siguiente capitulo, pero por favor, será parte de la historia, espero no haber sido muy cruel… **

**Jajaja dejo el spoiler y me largo, hasta la siguiente actualización.**

**Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Y dale duro con Niñero, chicas por favor dejen ese fic ya, ya paso, ya acabo, ya no insistan más… y no, no me deje influenciar por los comentarios, ya estaba previsto desde antes que así seria la historia. Tendré que cambiar el resumen y poner ||*LEMMON SHOTA*|| así de grande y vistoso, para que quede bajo su propia responsabilidad en si leer o no hacerlo, así que por favor, ya cálmense todas y "lean" bien el resumen para que después no se anden quejando y dejen Reviews no deseados…**_

_**Gracias por su atención.**_

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hajime Isayama.**

**(Universo Alterno) || Puede contener algo de OOC || Riren**

**Hola mis amores, como he dicho en este capitulo van a encontrar millones de sentimientos de rencor hacia mi… o tal vez no, pero solo quiero que sepan que en el siguiente se arreglaran las cosas - (Okay creo que eso fue un spoiler), así que no me maten… **

**Advertencias: **_**Muerte de un personaje.**_

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

-E-em… ¿Embarazo?

-Si padre, yo estoy esperando un bebé.- dijo Eren abrazando a Levi, quien correspondía apretándolo mas. Grisha miró a Eren, para después mirar a Levi, se frotó el puente de la nariz.

-¡Es increíble! Un nieto, ¡Carla se pondrá histérica cuando lo sepa!- corrió a abrazar a Eren y a estrechar la mano de Levi.- felicidades a los dos, aunque hubiera querido que esperara un poco mas de tiempo, pero un nieto, ¡Seré abuelo!, pero aun soy joven, ¡560,000 años no son nada!- empezó a correr en círculos.

-¡Padre, basta!

-Perdóname hijo, pero es que es una excelente noticia, aunque.- miro fijamente a Levi y entrecerró los ojos.- espero que no haya sido un accidente.

-Nada de eso señor, me disculpo por haber hecho las cosas antes de tiempo, y fue una sorpresa el hecho de que Eren pueda quedar en este estado, pero créame que cuando digo que es lo que mas deseo en este mundo es una familia, no tiene por que dudar que la deseo junto con Eren.

-Ya veo.- Grisha abrazó a Levi.- cuídalo muy bien, te lo confiamos a ti de ahora en adelante.

-Lo cuidaré, no, los cuidaré de ahora en adelante.- frotó el vientre del castaño.

-Gracias.- Grisha le besó la frente a Eren y sonrió.- bueno hijo, sabrás que cuidar una familia no es tan sencillo, se necesita paciencia y dedicación, a pesar de que aun eres joven eres muy maduro, se que saldrán adelante, los tres.- dijo tocando el vientre de Eren.- ansío el día en pueda conocerlo.

-Nosotros también, ya queremos tenerlo entre nuestros brazos.

-Lo harán, lo tendrán y lo cuidarán. Bueno es hora de irme, tengo que ir de nuevo al norte, el papeleo de esas hadas no se llenara solo.- dijo, y salió del lugar.

Eren y Levi se quedaron un momento en silencio, después Levi abrazó a Eren y le dio un suave beso, tomo las mejillas del niño y junto sus frentes, paso sus manos por el vientre del castaño sonriendo al sentir el calorcito que su hijo emanaba.

-Vámonos, vamos a casa, Eren.- le dijo en el oído y salieron del lugar.

·

Cuando llegaron no vieron a nadie, y se extrañaron mucho de eso, hacia ya varias semanas que llegaban y no había nadie ahí, así que entraron y se fueron a su habitación.

Poco después escucharon que tocaban su puerta y Levi fue a abrir, Hanji y Erwin estaban ahí, y ambos sonreían. Levi levantó una ceja y Hanji lo jaló, bajándolo hacia las escaleras y sacándolo por la puerta. Erwin en cambio ayudó a Eren a bajar las escaleras civilizadamente. Los condujeron por un sendero amplio, caminaron por un corto periodo de tiempo y se detuvieron.

-¿Qué fue lo que les ha ocurrido? Sacarnos así de la casa, deben estar dementes.- enojado fue hacia Eren.- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Eren solo asintió divertido.

-Lamentamos no haberles dicho nada, pero es que es una sorpresa.- Hanji estaba riendo maliciosamente.

-¿Y que carajos es?- cuando terminó de decir eso un caminito se iluminó, dejando a los presentes perplejos.- ¿Qué?

-Es momento de que nosotros nos vayamos.- Erwin sonrió.- disfrútenlo.

-Solo sigan las luciérnagas, ellas les indicaran el camino.- se despidieron dejando a la pareja sola.

-¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto Levi.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Sigámoslas.- Eren estaba emocionado.

-Pareces un niño.- dijo Rivaille siendo jalado de la mano por Eren.

-Soy un niño.- se quejó. Caminaron varios metros más y se toparon con una pequeña casa, era completamente de madera, y para llegar a ella tenían que pasar por un puente, en el cual abajo de él corría un riachuelo. En el puente había unas pequeñas escaleras, las cuales subieron y se quedaron en el porche, admirando lo demás.

La casa era de un piso, y tenía muchas habitaciones. Por fuera se veía muy grande, y cuando entraron vieron que había mucho mas cosas. Estaba una gran sala con sillones hechos de piel de la más bonita. En el comedor había mesas y sillas hechas de madera de roble, la cocina era moderna, había para cocinar y lavar los platos, a pesar de que en el bosque no necesitaban la tecnología, muchas criaturas se acostumbraron a tener un poco de ella, la casa realmente era grande, caminaron por un largo corredor y se detuvieron en un cuarto, lo abrieron y se llevaron la sorpresa de que era un cuarto para bebés, en ella se encontraba una pequeña camita, muchos juguetes, ropita y uno que otro accesorio para el bebe.

Eren no pudo soportar las lagrimas y se echo a llorar. Levi, a su lado estaba increíblemente feliz por el regalo que les habían hecho. Abrazó a Eren y lo apretó mas a él, se pusieron a ver las cosas para su bebé.

Cuando salieron de la habitación se dirigieron a otro cuarto, en done una gran cama matrimonial se hallaba, dos mesas de noche a cada lado de ella, un mueble para la ropa de ambos y un gran ventanal, que daba al riachuelo. Solo faltaban las cosas de ambos, y esperaban que el mismo día de su boda sus cosas estuvieran ahí, para disfrutar de su cómodo y cálido hogar y disfrutar de la familia que tendrían.

Como la cama ya estaba arreglada, se acostaron en ella, uno arriba del otro, primero mirándose a los ojos y después de unos minutos ambos consumaban la danza tan pasional de unir sus cuerpos; cuando terminaron se quedaron dormidos mirando hacia el ventanal, en donde la cálida luz de la Luna los arrullaba a los dos.

·

-¡Hanji-san! ¡Erwin-san!, ¡Petra, Gunter, Erd, Auruo! ¡Es hermosa!- dijo Eren corriendo hacia ellos, con Levi siguiéndole el paso tratando de alcanzarlo, bien le habían dicho que no podía hacer nada brusco.- es verdaderamente hermosa, gracias.

-Es su regalo adelantado.- comentó Petra acariciado los cabellos de Eren.- que bueno que te ha gustado.

-La he adorado, en verdad chicos, es lo mejor, son tan buenos y yo… y yo… gracias.- Levi entrelazó su mano con la de él.

-No tienes que agradecer nada, también muchas otras criaturas nos han ayudado, es por eso que la acabamos a tiempo, pero eso si, esperen un poco mas para que puedan irse para allá, aun falta ponerle mas cosas.

-Pero así es perfecta, no tiene que hacer nada mas.- se sonrojó al recordar lo que habían hecho anoche.

-Hay Eren, tu no comprendes la originalidad de las cosas, esa casa será mas linda de lo que vieron ayer.

-Muchas gracias.

-Por ti, haríamos cualquier cosa.

::/

-Muy bien Eren, es la hora de la verdad.- Erwin tenia un pequeño frasco con un liquido verde.- es ahora o nunca.- le tendió el frasco a Levi, y este asintió.

-Primero sentirás un calor muy bochornoso, pero después seguirá una sensación de frescura, y para terminar una ligera molestia, pero nada que no puedas aguantar, te lo aplicaré en tu ala, así que no te vayas a mover.- Eren estaba nervioso, por fin habían reunido todos los materiales para poder hacer el tónico que curara su ala, estaba feliz y emocionado, no sabía que llegaría a pasar, pero estaba seguro que cualquiera que sea el caso, no se deprimiría, no que ya tenia un futuro con la persona que amaba.- prepárate.

Levi vertió un poco de aquel liquido en una ala, dejando ver un pequeño brillo en ella, volteó a ver a los demás y asintieron, vertió mas haciendo que el liquido viajara desde la punta hasta el final, el ala absorbió todo el liquido y se quedaron quietos unos segundos, segundos en los cuales una luz amarilla destelló de ella, y recorrió las dos alas, Eren se sentía muy acalorado y sintió que lo quemaban.

-Quema, me duele Levi.

-Solo un momento mas, ya pasará.- tomó la mano de Eren y el castaño sonrió, después de eso el brillo se fue apagando, y Eren relajo la mirada.- ¿Ya está refrescando?

-Si.

-Bien.- el brillo terminó de extinguirse y de repente otro de color azul envolvió de nuevo las alas, fue cuando Eren sintió que se las jalaban, como si cocieras una herida y tenias que jalar un poco la carne para poder curarla mejor, soltó un respingo y apretó mas la mano de Levi, además sentía un poco de ardor en ellas, cerró un momento sus ojos y cuando los abrió los demás lo miraban sorprendidos.

-¿Qué ocurre?- se dio cuenta de que el dolor había desaparecido y se encontraba normal. Al ver el mutismo de los demás giró su vista y ahí las vio, un par de alas que lejos de parecer de hada parecían de mariposa, eran transparentes, en las orillas inferiores tenían una franja roja y en las superiores el borde era de color negro con una línea blanca, se sorprendió al verlas ahí, abrió los ojos enormemente y se levantó con brusquedad, haciendo que Levi despabilara y lo observara bien.

Eren iba de un lado a otro, y no por que se sintiera mal, sino por que se encontraba inmensamente feliz, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja tarareaba una canción, Levi sonrió y fue con él, Eren lo abrazó y fue a abrazar a los demás.

-Mil gracias Erwin-san, Hanji-san, no se como pagarles esto.

-De nada cariño, y solo puedes hacer una cosa.- Hanji le susurró al oído a Eren y este asintió.

-Lo prometo.- corrió con Levi y dijo.- prometo que lo haré feliz.

-Eso debería decirlo yo.- se quejó Levi.- bueno Eren, es momento de que nos muestres como alzas el vuelo.

-No creo poder, he pasado tanto tiempo sin moverlas, que he olvidado como se hace.

-Dicen que es como si fuera otra extensión de tu cuerpo, como si fueran tus brazos, ¿Por que no te concentras e imaginas que te elevas?- Eren asintió y cerró los ojos, respiró hondo e imaginó que se elevaba, Levi lo mantenía agarrado de las manos, fue cuando Eren dejó de sentir el piso debajo de sus pies, abrió un ojo y vio que Levi lo miraba hacia arriba, sonrió, pero cuando lo hizo perdió la concentración y cayó en brazos de Levi, agotado.

-Veo que tienes que acostumbrarte mas, no lo hagas si no hay nadie cerca, te agotas rápidamente.

-De acuerdo.

::/

Un mes había pasado exactamente desde que Levi curó el ala de Eren, cuando llego a su casa y le enseño a su hermana esta se puso feliz, y Armin le ayudaba a elevarse, sosteniéndolo para que no se cayera, muchos de esos ejercicios eran supervisados por Levi. Cuando Grisha se enteró salto de alegría, queriendo hacer otra fiesta pero afortunadamente Eren lo convenció de que no lo hiciera, de igual forma Grisha le ayudaba a volar, haciendo que se elevara un poco mas alto, a esto Levi le tenía miedo, no quería que Eren no pudiera aguantar mucho y caer, no solo ponía en riesgo su vida, sino también el de su hijo, sin embargo Grisha no lo soltaba para nada.

·

Faltaba un mes exactamente para que Levi y Eren contrajeran matrimonio, el mensaje de mariposas iba muy bien, la mayoría de las veces—o sea siempre—Eren se quedaba en casa de Levi.

Su vientre estaba mas hinchado, una pequeña bolita sobresalía de su panza, cada noche antes de dormir, Levi o Eren y la mayoría de las veces ambos le contaban un pequeño cuento, sabían que su hijo estaba ahí, y ellos tenían la certeza de que él los escuchaba.

Después de que Eren recuperara sus alas, Hanji le había estado molestando con que le dejara ser la doctora de su bebe, cosa que Levi inmediatamente se negó.- "_No voy a permitir que una loca toque a mi hijo_".- decía y Hanji se empezaba a reír, después de tanto molestarlo y pasar afuera de su cuarto como unas tres noches repitiéndole enumeradas veces que le dejara ser su doctora, en la cuarta noche, cuando Levi por fin se había cansado de todo aquello le dijo que si, y que dejara de estarlo molestando, después de eso Hanji se veía feliz y Levi con un genio de los mil demonios, el cual Eren calmaba cada noche.

Hanji había comentado que el embarazo de Eren era uno normal así que tenía todos los síntomas que las demás mujeres, le prohibió las cosas frías y/o grasosas, el no hacer movimientos bruscos, y que no se forzara en volar, que era mejor que toda esa energía la guardara para su bebé, Levi había preguntado sobre el apetito sexual, cosa que Hanji dijo que se elevaría mas, pero que no debería de ser tan brusco y que no lo pusiera boca abajo, Levi sonrió ante la explicación.

::/

Tres días, tres días y estarían viviendo en su propia casa _juntos. _Sin embargo, las cosas no saldrían como ellos querrían, ese día, seria el día en que la burbuja de felicidad se rompiera.

El plan estaba decidido, Eren se quedaría en casa de Levi, Levi mando una mariposa azul para avisar que se quedaría, la mariposa llegó a manos de Mikasa y respondió que si y mando la mariposa azul, sin embargo la mariposa de "recibido" nunca llegó a las manos de Levi, en cambio recibió una amarilla, en donde decía que lo lamentaba, pero ese día no era posible, diciendo que Grisha lo solicitaba para aclarar una cuantas cosas, y que no era necesario que lo llevaran al lugar de siempre, que un guardia iría por el.

Levi se extraño—por dios Levi, si tan solo le hubieras hecho caso a tu duda—pero lamentablemente no fue así. Cuando el "guardia" llegó a la casa de Levi, Erwin abrió y notó muy extraño a aquel sujeto, mecánicamente el guardia habló, diciendo que iba para recoger al joven Eren. Levi despidió a Eren y dudoso cerró la puerta, con una enorme molestia en su corazón.

::/

-¿Para que me ha solicitado mi padre?- preguntó Eren ya alejado de la casa de Levi. El guardia no contestó.- ¿No lo sabes? Bueno, supongo que es por la llegada de mi madre.

-Claro que no.- una voz profunda lo alarmo.- tu padre no te ha solicitado para que veas a tu linda mami.- volteó a donde provenía esa voz, encontrándose con un ave mitad mujer, mitad buitre. La reconoció en seguida.

-¿Tu?

-Yo…¿Hola niño, como has estado?, seguro que bien, me he tenido que arreglármelas para ver que estés en perfecto estado, y vaya que estas en estado.- se rió.- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así?- preguntó mirando el vientre del castaño.- por lo que yo veo, llevas como un mes o mes y medio, a lo mucho, ¿Que linda cría llegará a salir de ahí?- Eren instintivamente se llevó su mano a su vientre.- oh vamos, no tienes que preocuparte, al que queremos es a ti, no a tu niño.- Eren retrocedió, y sintió chocar con alguien, el guardia tocó su cuello sacando la llave, la jaló y la rompió, se alejo de ahí y la aventó a un lugar lejano, Eren se asustó.

-¡Al fin! ¡Como odiaba esa estúpida llave! ¡No hemos podido acercarnos demasiado por esa maldita cosa!… pero ya eso ha cambiado.- lo miró y dijo con sorna.- a ver si ya escogen bien a sus guardias, podrían traicionarlos.- Eren lo vio y no lo reconoció.

-Él no es ninguno de nuestros guardias.- aseguró. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes?

-Que buena observación.- se acercó más a él, y lo olfateó.- parece que tu ala ya esta mejor, ese mago de verdad que es muy bueno.- olfateó su ala y la lamió.- hizo un excelente trabajo contigo.

-¡Aléjate de mí!- la empujó y trato de huir de ahí, pero cuando volteo había mas cosas de esas a sus lados, lo tenían rodeado.- ¡Que demonios quieren!- grito de desesperación.

-¡Venganza!, ¡Tu y tu maldita hermana mataron a las nuestras!, queremos verte muerto, y a ella también, pero primero nos desquitaremos contigo, será mas divertido.

Eren trató de alejarse nuevamente, pero un rasguño en su pierna lo hizo caer, gritó de dolor.- no se acerquen.- chilló.

-Veremos cuanto duras, estúpido niño, y haremos un experimento, ¿Te parece? Que tal sin vemos quien dura mas, tu o _tu bebé_.- dijo rasguñando el pecho de Eren.

-¡No!

-¡Si!- lo rasguñó de nuevo. Eren se llevó sus manos a su vientre, protegiéndolo.

-Aw, que bonito, proteges a tu hijo, serás una excelente madre, de eso no hay duda, bueno, si es que sobrevives.- se rió y empezó a rasguñarlo en todas partes, brazos y piernas, espalda y pecho, Eren no podía defenderse, si quitaba sus manos de su vientre lo rasguñarían ahí también, así que solo hizo un ultimo movimiento, extendió sus alas y se elevó, lo mas alto que pudo llevándose todas sus fuerzas en ese movimiento, trató de volar hacia la casa de Levi, lo estaba logrando, dejo atrás a esas cosas, voló lo mas rápido que pudo, sin embargo sus fuerzas se iban y el se desmallaría en cualquier momento, estaba a pocos metros de llegar, sin embargo, una de ellas lo alcanzó, lo derribo, le tomó sus alas y las arrancó de un jalón, Eren soltó un alarido, el cual quedó en su garganta.

La que lo derribo empezó a rasguñarlo mas, y ahora que su vientre estaba desprotegido rasguñaba aquel lugar, Eren gritó, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Levi lo oyera, las demás fueron llegando y entre todas lo atacaron, Eren ya no podía, quería proteger a su hijo, y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se abrazó, aguantando los arañazos y esperando a que todo terminara, pero una voz en su cabeza dijo que tenia que gritar todo lo que pudiera, aun si se desgarraba la garganta, tomó el poco aire que le llegaba a sus pulmones y lo soltó.- ¡LEVIIIIIIIII!- gritó a todo pulmón, y fue ahí cuando sus ojos se cerraron.

::/

Estaba intranquilo, debió haberlo acompañado, pero no pudo, ¿Por qué no lo hizo? Algo no andaba bien y Erwin lo sabia, el rubio también se había dado cuenta, incluso Hanji y los demás, estaban en el salón cuando un grito desgarrador llegó a sus oídos. Le habían llamado. Reconoció la voz de Eren y se levantó de golpe, Erwin y los demás hicieron lo mismo y salieron de la casa.

-¡Eren!- gritó.- ¡Eren responde!, ¡carajo, respóndeme!- unos ruidos cerca del bosque lo alarmaron, y corrió hacia allá, su pecho se apretujaba mas y sentía un vacio en él, algo no estaba bien.

::/

-¡Maldición, ahí viene!- dijo una arpía mirando hacia Levi, quien corría con todas sus fuerzas.

-Retirada.- dijo una y todas se prepararon para irse, pero alguien las detuvo.

-¡Les dije que no le hicieran nada a Eren!

-No es posible, ¿Tu de nuevo? Creí que ya estabas muerta.

-Pues ya vieron que no, y me tomé la libertad de hacer algunos amigos a quienes no les gustó la forma en que los controlaron hace tiempo, ahora es mi turno de tomar venganza.- sin aviso, miles de sombras atraparon a las arpías y enredándolas en sus cuerpos las absorbieron por completo, llevándolas a un lugar en donde nunca mas verían la luz del sol. Volteó a ver al guardia, quien desapareció haciéndose polvo.

Se alejó de ahí y se posó en un árbol, en donde vio la trágica escena que se suscitaba enfrente de ella. Levi llegó al lugar, y lo único que encontró fue a Eren tirado en el suelo, desangrándose y con innumerables rasguños en su cuerpo.

-Eren…- se arrodilló junto a él, cargándolo.- Eren despierta.- tocó sus mejillas y frente.- vamos despierta, no me hagas esto.- junto a él llegaron Erwin y Hanji quien al ver esa escena se puso a llorar, los demás llegaron y apartaron la mirada, eso no podía estar pasando.- ¡Por favor!- gritó.- ¡Eren por favor!- su voz se quebró.- no… Eren no.

El cuerpecito se movió un poco, abriendo sus ojos y mirando a Levi, Rivaille lo vio y empezó a llorar, Eren levantó un poco su mano y Levi la tomó, posándola en su mejilla.- resiste. Erwin.- le llamó.- trae el antídoto, ¡Trae algo para parar la infección!

-Levi.

-¡Cállate y ve por algo!

-Levi, es demasiado tarde, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer.- Eren sonrió, trago saliva y llevo la mano de Levi hacia su vientre, el cual estaba completamente frío, lloró y besó a Levi, negó con la cabeza y se abrazó mas a Rivaille.

-Por favor, tienes que resistir.- le rogó por ultima vez, pero Eren ya se había ido.- ¿Eren?- lo depositó en el suelo de nuevo.- E-Eren…

-Levi.- lloró Hanji.- Levi tranquilo.- Rivaille no le hizo caso, agarró la mano de Eren y la entrelazó con la suya.

-¡ERENNNNNNNNN!- ese último grito hizo silenciar al bosque, todo pájaro, río, plantas y demás guardaron silencio ante la perdida de su amor.

::/

**Tres días después.**

El bosque se encontraba de luto, la llegada de la Madre Naturaleza era algo que ya muy pocos deseaban, Carla sabia de la relación entre su hijo y el mago, pero jamás se enteró de lo que había pasado, ese día, en la boda de Eren sería un día de fiesta.

Grisha se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, desde que supieron lo que había pasado se encontraba mal, no pudo cuidar a Eren como lo prometió, y desde que ocurrieron esos hechos, no pudo ver a Levi; Erwin y los demás solo negaban con la cabeza.

Miró al cielo, viendo que una gran corriente de aire se suscitaba afuera, sin ganas se levantó de su trono y salió al encuentro con su mujer, ni siquiera podía verla a la cara. Agachando la mirada salió y todas las hadas y criaturas del bosque estaban esperándolo, todos en silencio solo esperaron.

Un halo de luz se formo para después dejar ver a una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y ojos ámbar, llevaba un vestido amarillo pálido con bordes bancos, en el final de vestido tenia un color durazno, su piel era semi apiñonada, y una tiara se formaba en su cabeza con flores de colores y hojas verdes, vio a Grisha y fue a abrazarse a el.- amor.- dijo.- ¿Dónde esta Eren?- Grisha se tensó.- dime donde esta, para que lo vea y lo estruje contra mi pecho y llore por que mi hijo se casará.- se limpió una lagrima.- y de paso conocer a Levi, se que será un buen marido.

-Carla…

-Además necesito ver que hermoso conjunto vestirá, y…

-Carla…

-¿Qué? cariño lo siento pero necesito ver a Eren.- le llamó pero no hubo respuesta.

-Eren no está…

-¿A que te refieres?

-Eren, ya no está…- Carla lo miró un momento y después abrió sus ojos enormemente, de sus ojos descendieron miles de lagrimas, alterada corrió por el enorme castillo hasta la habitación del castaño, abrió las puertas de par en par y miro el interior de esta, miró a Mikasa, la cual estaba al lado del castaño y con la cara entre sus rodillas, Carla fue a abrazarla y ambas lloraron; en la cama, un castaño maltratado y pálido yacía detrás de un enorme cristal, con ambos brazos descansando en su estomago y sus ojos cerrados, como si estuviera durmiendo.

-¿Hijo?- habló.- ¿Eren?- se acercó al niño llorando todavía y se hincó a su lado, tocando el enorme cristal.- ¿Desde cuando? ¿Desde cuando es que esta así?- Grisha suspiró.

-Desde hace tres días.- Carla agachó la cabeza.- yo, yo no pude cumplir con lo que prometí, fue mi culpa el que Eren ya… el que Eren ya…- su voz se quebró, fue al otro lado de la cama de Eren y se hincó como Carla.- perdóname hijo.- bajó la mirada y se lamentó, Mikasa se acercó al lado de su madre y juntas se soltaron a llorar, velando el cuerpo de Eren.

::/

-Levi.- su voz sonaba ahogada.- Levi tienes que salir, no puedes permanecer todo el tiempo allí adentro.- se quitó las lagrimas con su brazo.- todos te están esperando.- un gran golpe en la puerta se escuchó del otro lado.

-¡Lárgate!, ¡Te dije que te largaras desde hace rato!, ¿Por qué aun no lo has hecho?

-¡Levi!, sal, por favor sal.- Hanji se quedó en la puerta, llorando.- por favor.- su voz salió en un hilo.

-Zoe.- hablo Levi.- por favor vete, quiero estar solo.

-Levi.

-Por favor.- la voz del pelinegro sonaba seca y lejana, aun no lo veía, desde lo ocurrido no lo había vuelto a ver, si lo llegara a mirar, se desmoronaría en ese momento.- solo déjame solo.- su voz se quebró y sollozó. Hanji posó su mano en la puerta y suspiró, se alejó de ahí a pasos cortos.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Levi se encontraba tirado en el suelo, miraba a su alrededor y no le importo el desastre que había en él; la cama rota, los libros y hojas en el suelo, la ventana destrozada, su ropa tirada en el suelo, el tapete y las cortinas desgarradas, y un Levi con la mirada mas triste y desolada que jamás ha tenido, ojeras se formaron debajo de sus ojos y estaba pálido, paseó su vista a la habitación buscando algo, o a alguien. "_Mi nombre es Levi Rivaille_" "_Yo soy Eren Jaeger__, __mucho gusto Levi Rivaille_".- por favor no.- se cubrió sus oídos con sus manos y cerró los ojos, no quería recordar, dolía demasiado.- "_Luna_" "_Pequeña bribona y sabelotodo_".- basta.- "_¿En verdad podrá curarme mi ala?_" "_Si, confía en mi_".- ¡Basta!

"_¿Y por que mejor no nos vemos en este lugar?, puede ser un lugar especial para nosotros dos, ¿Le parece?" "Levi-san, gracias por lo que hará por mí_"

"_¿Al fin lo encontraste? ¿A la persona que no quieres que se aleje de ti?"_ "_Si Hanji, lo he encontrado_"

"_Me gustas_" "_También tu me gustas_"

"_¡Yo estoy esperando un bebe!"_

_-_¡Basta!- gritó y golpeó la pared, en donde un gran cuadro cayó al suelo, rompiéndose, miró el dibujo, era un bosque con un lago en el centro, Eren lo había dibujado, agarró el dibujo y lo apretó mas contra su pecho, sollozó mientras la luz de la Luna entraba por su ventana.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

***Huye antes de que la golpeen***

_**Antes que nada debo decirles que tranquilas, no vayan a golpearme ni nada de eso… jajaja xD… pero así tenia que pasar, a pesar de que en la canción termina con que el mago no puede despertar al hada, debo decirles que en mi fic si, así que no se hagan ideas extrañas…**_

**Muera'Tachi: Ahora vez por que debes odiarme? De las miles de ideas que tuviste—por que se que tuviste ideas— ¿Cual fue la que mas se pareció? Pues ahora ye sabes lo que pasó, but don't worry el siguiente estará mejor… extrañe tus corazones de colores… u.u**

**Portgas D. Raven: M-preg, jajaja see… me gusta mucho el m-preg… pero bueno.. :/ ya vez que todo ocurrió muy rápido con Eren y su ataque de esas estúpidas arpías… como ya te había dicho con tus fics tranquila, no te presiono.. :D yo tampoco iría a un concierto de Mikasa. Hasta la siguiente actualización…**

**Yuky yume19: Admítelo, tu también omitirías la parte en donde te dicen que te dolerá al día siguiente jajaja xD Hanji de ahora en adelante se pondrá en la puerta para ver si así si escucha algo jajaja… al final Levi se emocionó mucho después de tanto tiempo al fin tendrá una familia o tenía uhggg que cruel de mi parte en hacerle eso a Eren… Ya me odias..? Por que yo si me odio al haber escrito esto… pero el siguiente será muy bonito… hasta la próxima actualización.**

**Yomi Magurine: Decirle gracias al amor de tu vida por darte un hijo… Eso si que fue hermoso, espero que no me hayas odiado por este capitulo… gracias, yo también te amo… hasta la siguiente…**

** : Que bueno que te haya gustado mucho la historia, no quería hacer fics en donde las cosas se repitieran como los otros… Levi no tiene ojos para nadie mas que con Eren, eso si que es amor, y no creo que Eren le llegue a cortar el pene a Rivaille, ¿Pero si te gustó que haya m-preg? Digo por que a muchas no les agrada c: pero bueno, espero y este capitulo no te haya hecho tener "sentimientos encontrados- LOL…" hasta la siguiente actualización que será bonito y feliz… Espero… Bye.**

**Brigitte06: Esta bien, NO A LAS DROGAS… pero es que hace poquito vi Heidi y se me pego la canción de nuevo, lo siento por eso… bueno no importa, hasta la siguiente actualización y perdón por lo que escribí *se aleja llorando***

**Momoka Shin: Que bueno que te hice feliz… pero ahora te hice infeliz, es algo que nunca podre entender… lastima que Erencito no vio tu aviso antes… listo ya no te sigas golpeando, ya fue suficiente, ahora la que se tiene que golpear soy yo… los Reviews que no tienen sentido son los que mas me agradan, hasta la siguiente.**

**Muraki nima: Claro que leí tu fic, pero creo que no te deje Review, cuando pueda te dejo uno muy bonito, yo también amo mucho el Eruren, es mi otp favorito después del Riren… así es Mikasa es fujoshi, ya no se meterá con Levi y Eren, ya sabes lo que tenían planeado esas arpías, pero les dieron su merecido las sombras :D hasta la siguiente actualización…**

**Fangirlear4Live: ¿Nueva lectora? Espero que si :3 igual amo el m-preg, y me sorprendí al ver que leíste los 5 capítulos en pocas horas, me hace feliz eso, bueno aquí esta tu continuación que fue muy cruel, hasta la siguiente actualización.**

**Es todo por mi parte y nos estaremos leyendo dentro de dos semanitas, hasta la próxima.**

**¿Reviews? Por favor T_T**


	6. Chapter 6

Según la tradición Fatum, después de que uno de los suyos muere, se esperan tres días más para que éste sea preparado para darle un entierro noble. A todos, sin excepción alguna, son envueltos en una gruesa capa de diamante, donde son preparados y que queden listos para su velación.

El verano acabó, y se esperaba la entrada del otoño, sin embargo éste nunca llegó, en cambio, un crudo invierno lo reemplazó, ¿La razón?, Carla estaba devastada, quería a su hijo de vuelta, ni siquiera pudo mover un dedo cuando la estación de otoño estaba por entrar, lo único que hizo fue que el bosque se sumiera en un frio invernal. Primero empezó por hacer aire, después por caer lluvia, y al final dejó que los copos de nieve cubrieran todo lugar existente.

Nadie estaba preparado, lo único que les aguardaba era esperar a que Grisha la calmara, pero lo que no sabían era que Grisha también se encontraba desolado y ni que esperar de la princesa Mikasa.

::/

-¿Dónde carajos se fue Levi?

-¿No esta en su habitación?

-¡No!, su cuarto esta abierto y un enorme desorden esta ahí, Erwin, ¡Dime donde demonios se fue!

-¡Que no lo se Hanji!, ya no lo he visto, sabes muy bien que siempre está en su cuarto, ¡Jamás sale!- Erwin se levantó de su silla y ambos salieron a buscarlo aún con el clima en su contra.

-De haber sabido… de haber sabido que esto iba a pasar, jamás hubiéramos ido a esa fiesta. ¡Levi no merecía esto!, todo fue mi culpa.- Hanji se encontraba triste.

-De no haber ido a esa fiesta jamás habríamos visto al Levi amable y sonriente, fue bueno haber ido Hanji, jamás digas lo contrario.

-Pero fue mi culpa.

-Fue tu culpa el haber hecho feliz a Levi, es en lo único que necesitas sentirte culpable.- Hanji solo sonrió tristemente.- creo saber en donde se encuentra.

Caminaron por el mismo sendero que conducía a la casa que habían hecho para ellos, avanzaron lo que sus pies les permitían, las condiciones del clima eran muy graves, la nieve estaba llegando a lugares muy altos. Siguieron el camino llegando a la casa, en donde vieron que la puerta se encontraba abierta, corrieron y entraron, Hanji se dirigió al cuarto del bebe, en donde Levi se encontraba tendido en el suelo con una pequeña manta en sus manos, una manta hecha especialmente para cubrir a su hijo. Alarmada entró y fue a abrazarlo, Levi apenas sintió el roce de los brazos.

Hanji le decía una y mil cosas, cosas que Levi no escuchaba, se sentía perdido, no distinguía nada. Sus sentidos se encontraban apagados y sentía que estaba caminando por un oscuro sinfín.

No supo cuándo cerró sus ojos y cayo rendido ante la mirada atenta de Hanji. Sin esperar nada, Erwin y Hanji lo sacaron de ahí, y lo llevaron de vuelta a su hogar, en donde los demás los esperaban preocupados, Petra fue a preparar el baño para asear a Levi, Erwin fue quien hizo el trabajo de bañarlo.

Levi permanecía en el cuarto de Erwin, mientras éste pasaba junto a Hanji tratando de encontrar la mejor forma de calmar el dolor que Rivaille sentía.

_No encontraron una solución_.

Rara vez Levi despertaba y caminaba hacia el cuarto especial en donde tenían todos sus hechizos, investigando toda la mañana o tarde algún método para traer a su hada de vuelta.

Todos en el bosque sabían el día en que Eren seria despedido por ultima vez, sería el día de mañana antes de que la noche cayera, pero nadie podía hacer nada, ni siquiera salir a recolectar un poco de comida podían hacer, pues la nieve los estaba cubriendo hasta el techo.

Erwin y Hanji estaban planeando el ir a despedir a Eren, incluso los demás querían ir, solo el que faltaba era Levi. Muchas veces en el día trataban de ir a hablar con el y decirle que tenia que salir, pero este simplemente los ignoraba y se la pasaba divagando en sus ideas. ¿Qué si se encontraba mejor? Para nada, Levi se había desmoronado por completo, comía por pequeñas porciones y rara vez se aseaba el solo, Erwin tenía que ir y bañarlo lo mejor que podía.

-Debemos prepararnos, mañana será… - no pudo terminar la frase.

-Llevaremos a Levi, quiera o no, lo llevaremos, desde que esto ocurrió no ha visto ni al rey.- dijo Erwin con voz seria. Todos asintieron.

::/

Era el día, la fecha en la cual Eren sería despedido, Erwin, Hanji y los demás despertaron temprano y antes de que la primera tormenta de nieve de la tarde los tomara por sorpresa, salieron. Solo había bastado una simple oración para que Levi fuera con ellos:

"_Solo ve a despedirte, Levi_".

El camino era difícil, la nieve no los dejaba avanzar mucho, pero solo bastaban pocos metros para llegar, Rivaille estaba hasta atrás, moviéndose con las fuerzas que le quedaban, estaban llegando cuando algo brillante lo hizo detenerse, giró la vista y admiró ese pequeño punto brilloso, sin avisarle a nadie se dirigió a ese objeto y abrió enormemente los ojos, era la llave de Eren. Con sumo cuidado la bajó del árbol y la pegó mas a su pecho regresando con los demás.

::/

La puerta fue abierta para ellos, que al reconocerlos no dudaron en darles cobijo del clima, se sorprendieron al ver a casi todas las criaturas ahí, nadie fijo su vista en Levi, con solo ver la cara de todos, sabían perfectamente como se encontraba.

Armin llegó a recibirlos y los condujo por un pasillo enorme, todos lo siguieron y entraron a una enorme estancia. Armin discretamente fue hacia Erwin y los demás y les pidió que lo acompañaran, lo siguieron, incluido Rivaille.

Llegaron al cuarto del rey, quien estaba sentado frente a la ventana mirando la nieve caer. Al sentir la presencia de todos, volteó y permanecieron callados, nadie dijo nada, no necesitaban hablar, con solo el hecho de que estuvieran ahí ya era suficiente. Grisha miro a Levi y rápidamente agachó la cabeza, no pudo soportar esa mirada.

A la estancia entró Mikasa, quien con voz hecha un hilo dijo que Carla estaba preparada, Grisha asintió y con la mirada les dijo que lo siguieran. Caminaron hasta el cuarto del castaño, ¿Cómo lo sabían? Por que Levi soltó un respingo al reconocerla. No sabían si estaban preparados para eso, Grisha tomó aire y la abrió, en el interior se encontraba Carla caminando de lado a lado, con los ojos rojos e hinchados mirando hacia el suelo.

Cuando Grisha entró ella alzo la vista, viendo a Levi, y de inmediato fue corriendo a abrazarlo, ambos se hincaron y sollozaron mas, ninguno de los dos quería conocerse bajo esas circunstancias.

Una campanada sonó, diciendo que ya era hora de empezar la ceremonia, todos saltaron y salieron del lugar, yendo hacia el salón, en donde una gran caja de madera se encontraba, adornada alrededor con flores de colores, sudaron frio, el primero en acercarse fue Grisha quien a su pesar, dio las gracias por haber ido y por enfrentarse a tan graves cambios de clima, dedicó unas cuantas palabras y cuando no pudo continuar su voz se quebró.

Carla se encontraba al lado de su hijo, hincada y sollozando, Mikasa habló, Armin habló, Erwin, Hanji, los demás chicos y al final fue Levi, quien al ver a Eren así no resistió mas y se derrumbó, posó sus manos en el cristal y cerró los ojos.- Eren… por favor, por favor… regresa, regresa a mi lado, no me dejes solo.- Carla lo miró y sonrió, definitivamente Eren había escogido bien, paso su mano por los cabellos azabaches y lo atrajo hacia ella, todos guardaron silencio.

Permanecieron así durante un momento, y despabilaron cuando la ventana del salón fue quebrada, dejando entrar a una criatura mitad mujer mitad ave, de color blanco y largos cabellos rubios. Entró apresuradamente y se posó enfrente de Carla, ésta la miró sorprendida.- ¡Seraphim!- gritó Carla, para después agachar la mirada y empezar a hipar de nuevo.

-¡Hay algo que se puede hacer!- gritó emocionada.- ¡Todavía hay solución, pero debemos actuar rápido, antes de que el tiempo se agote!- la miraron y miraron a Carla, ésta se levantó bruscamente y la agarró de los hombros.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Haré lo que sea!- Levi también fue con ella.

-Antes que nada, debemos tener el objeto con el que Eren se protegía antes, el objeto que llevaba.- a Carla se le desfiguró la cara de angustia, cuando Eren fue llevado no tenia su amuleto de protección.

-No lo tengo, Eren no lo tenía, esta en el bosque, seguramente cubierta por nieve.- a Levi su cabeza le hizo clic, buscó entre su ropa y sacó la llave, ante la vista expectante de todos.- ¿Dónde lo has encontrado?- preguntó Carla.

-Estaba en la rama de un árbol, brilló y me acerqué a ella.

-Levi.- habló con ternura.- gracias.

-Eso si que fue suerte.- habló la criatura.- segundo: necesitamos las plumas de una de esas cosas.- dijo mirando hacia la ventana sintiendo que el sol estaba por ocultarse. Nadie dijo nada.- pero eso va por mi cuenta.- entonces toda luz existente en el salón se extinguió, dejando unas cuantas velas prendidas y sombras aparecieron enfrente de todos, la criatura fue a su lado y les dijo algo, una de las sombras arrojó al suelo una de las arpías, quien se encontraba amarrada y con los ojos muy abiertos.- Gracias.- los despidió.

Levi se acercó a la arpía mirándola con infinito desprecio.- bien, ahora, ¿Quién me ayudará a desplumarla?- dijo con voz mas profunda y seria. Varias otras criaturas se acercaron a ella y un aire pesado la envolvió; entre todos desplumaron a la arpía, dejándola sangrando por todos lados.

Levi se acercó a la criatura, ésta las tomó con su pico y le dijo a Carla que las envolviera en la llave, esta hizo caso y las enredó de tal manera que quedaron perfectamente trenzadas, la criatura la tomó y ordenó que sacaran a Eren del cristal, Grisha lo hizo y recostaron a Eren en el suelo, Levi rápidamente fue a tomar una de las frías manos del castaño y las entrelazó con las suyas.

La criatura alada le dijo a Levi que le pusiera el colgante a Eren. Cuando lo tuvo puesto la criatura se acercó a Rivaille e hizo que extendiera una de sus manos, le dijo que hiciera un pequeño corte en su dedo, y que cuando la sangre brotara vertiera tres gotitas de ella en el centro de la llave. Levi asintió y corto su dedo índice, de inmediato la sangre empezó a brotar de su herida y vertió tres gotas, les pidió a todos que se alejaran un momento, de la llave empezó a elevarse humo, después brilló un momento y al final se fundió en el pecho de Eren, guardaron silencio por varios minutos, Carla se acercó a su hijo y lo tocó, su rostro seguía frio.

La criatura alada se preocupo, miró hacia la ventana y admiró el cielo, en donde presintió que el sol se estaba ocultando, todo había salido bien, y se suponía que Eren ya debería de haber despertado, pero no lo hizo.

Levi miró a la criatura y después bajó su mirada, lo había intentado, se acercó a Eren de nuevo y lo acostó sobre su regazo, le acariciaba el cabello y la cara, una gota resbaló por su mejilla y cayó en la de Eren, se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios del castaño y entonces el sol se oculto por completo.

En el aire se empezó a sentir un calor que todos distinguieron como el calor de la primavera, miraron a Carla y esta se sorprendió, pues no había hecho nada, de entre las nubes que cubrían el cielo invernal una grande y poderosa Luna trataba de elevarse, la luz de su cuerpo entró por la ventana rota cubriendo a Levi y a Eren.

El calor se empezó a expandir por todo el bosque, y en el pueblo humano vecino, derritiendo la nieve y haciendo que las plantas florecieran de nuevo para dejarse tomar un color verde… el color de la primavera.

-¿Primavera?- pregunto un minotauro.- pero se suponía que la estación que entraría era otoño.- miraron hacia Eren el cual por la poca luz que entraba por la ventana se veía que recuperaba su color y donde las heridas de rasguños empezaban a curarse, echando vapor caliente por éstas. Levi acariciaba su mejilla, el calor de su cuerpo estaba elevándose, pero no habría los ojos.

-Eren.- le dijo.- tu puedes, abre los ojos, ábrelos…- los ojos de Eren se abrieron de golpe, y dio una gran bocanada de aire, miró a todos lados y se encontró con la mirada triste de Levi.

-¿Levi?- sorprendido se enderezó, y al instante recordó lo que había pasado, de inmediato se puso triste, había empezado a faltarle el aire y un dolor enorme en su pecho creció. Dos grandes y fuertes brazos lo apretaron, atrayéndolo más contra el cuerpo ajeno.

-Eren.- Levi se abrazó mas a él, queriendo fundirse con la trigueña piel, las fuerzas se le fueron y perdió el conocimiento, acostándose sobre el regazo del castaño, cerró sus ojos y se transportó al mundo de la inconsciencia.

-¡Levi!- gritó.

-Tranquilo cariño, el estará bien.- Carla se acercó con ojos llorosos.- ha estado tan perdido sin ti a su lado.

-¿Mamá?- Carla lo abrazó.- ¿Y... las arpías?- Carla miró en el lugar en donde la arpía estaba, la cual había muerto por desangrarse.

-Ya no están, ya no existen. Ahora ya no hay que tener miedo.

-Madre.- dijo Eren afligido.- Mi… ¿Mi bebé ya no regresará?- Carla lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Cuál bebe?

-Y-yo, estaba… yo estaba… ¿Mi padre no te lo dijo?

-No me dijo nada.- Grisha sudó frio.- ahora… ¿Cuál bebe?

-Yo estaba esperando un bebe de Levi-san, y ahora, ya no esta por que fui descuidado.- acarició los azabaches cabellos de Levi.

-¿Iba a ser abuela?- dijo emocionada y triste, se quedó callada un momento, miró a todos los espectadores, sonrió, y miró el cielo, admirando la Luna.- gracias por haber venido, y se que estaban preocupados por mi hijo y por lo ocurrido.- besó la frente de Eren y acarició la mejilla de Levi.- dejé mis responsabilidades, y me disculpo por eso.- de su mano salió un circulo café.- el otoño entrará ahora.

-¿Por qué mejor no lo deja para después?- preguntaron.- la primavera esta vez se ha adelantado.- y era cierto, los arboles y demás plantas reconocieron el clima como la entrada de la primavera.

-Pero no es posible.

-Claro que es posible.- dijo Seraphim y fijó su vista en la Luna.- ella nos ha dado su permiso.- las criaturas se fueron yendo, dándole sus bendiciones y palabras cálidas a Eren, quien apenado y somnoliento las aceptaba. Las sombras llegaron de nuevo por el cuerpo de la arpía, una de ellas- probablemente el jefe- se acerco a Mikasa, bajó su cabeza disculpándose, ella las perdonó.

Cuando trataron de levantar a Eren del suelo, Levi no los dejaba, lo mantenía agarrado fuertemente, así que optaron por llevarles mantas y un pequeño colchón elaborado con plumas y algodón, los acostaron ahí y se quedaron con ellos toda la noche.

::/

Levi despertó, ¿Cuándo se había quedado dormido?, tuvo un sueño hermoso, soñó que Eren había regresado, y que estaba bien, se levantó de la suave cama y miró alrededor, algo no estaba bien, ¿Por qué estaba en el salón de las Fatum?, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una castaño de ojos aguamarina en ella, Levi no supo que hacer, Eren corrió y se abrazó a él, sollozando, Rivaille de inmediato lo abrazó mas y respiró el aroma tan característico de su niño. Cayeron en la cama de nuevo, uno al lado del otro.

No dijeron nada, solo temblaban y se acariciaban, se besaban y reían por tenerse de nuevo, pero lloraban por su bebe, quien desgraciadamente, no pudo ver el mundo en donde ellos vivían.

::/

Una semana pasó desde lo ocurrido con Eren, todos en el bosque sabían de la recuperación "casi" milagrosa del joven castaño. Levi pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con él, y era lógico, ya que Levi seguía creyendo que era un sueño y que en cualquier momento despertaría, no quería hacerlo, sabia que si era un sueño y abría los ojos, su dolor sería mas fuerte que el y ahora sí, se derrumbaría por completo.

Ambos estaban en una habitación, Seraphim estaba con ellos, con el rey y la reina, así como Mikasa y Armin, todos guardando silencio y esperando a que la criatura dijera algo; sabían que Seraphim se encontraba pensativa y trataba de dar alguna explicación, explicación de la cual no tenia ni idea de cómo empezar a detallarla.

-En verdad aún no se como es que estas aquí.- comenzó diciendo en voz baja.- en cuanto terminó de fundirse la llave tenías que haber despertado, pero pasaron algunos segundos, de los cuales parecían minutos, y solo despertaste cuando Levi te besó, estoy segura que si el no lo hubiera hecho no estarías aquí, Eren.

-¿Podemos dejar de hablar de eso?- pregunto Eren entristecido.- no quiero hablar mas de esas cosas.- instintivamente se llevó brazos a su vientre, recordó lo importante y se puso cabizbajo, no dijo nada, pero Levi sabia que en el fondo, gritaba y lloraba.

Carla lo miraba con cariño y tristeza a la vez, ella sabia lo que era perder a un ser amado y mas a un ser tan chiquitito como el que iba a ser su nieto, esa palabra, con tan solo pensarla ya le sabía amarga. Ella entendía perfectamente los sentimientos de Eren, entendía el dolor de esperar a un ser con muchas ansias y el destino o las circunstancias te lo habían arrebatado, era doloroso, nada comparado a que te azoten y te maltraten de mil maneras, el dolor de perder un hijo era incomparable.

Y ella no podía hacer nada más, sí, era la Madre Naturaleza, pero como todo ser mágico o como quieran llamarlo tenía un límite, y traer a alguien quien ya abandonó este mundo era prácticamente imposible, ni siquiera Seraphim, quien tenia los mas bastos conocimientos que ella le pudo enseñar (entre otros), tenia una respuesta, suspiro con resignación, miró a Eren y a Levi de nuevo, ambos estaban tristes, pero sabía que ambos afrontarían las cosas lo mejor posible.

Fin…

Asdasdasdasd Okay no… :3 perdón, tengo sueño… xDD

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

**Este capitulo quedo muy fake :v, pero ¿Quién me ama de nuevo? Asdasd, debo decirles que sí pretendía revivir a Eren, si no hubiera puesto Angst, espero y ya puedan perdonarme…**

**Aun no se si el siguiente será el final o pongo unos dos o tres capítulos mas…**

**Perdón si me tarde, y no tengo excusas para no haber subido el capitulo antes. Se que esta corto comparado a los otros, pero ya quería subir algo, y me pareció correcto terminarlo hasta aquí.**

**Ahora bien, muchas gracias por sus Reviews, me hicieron sentirme la peor escoria de la tierra por haber matado a Erencito… (?)**

**Yuki yume19: DDD': Q_Q Ya no llores, ya están bien, y están juntitos :3, asdasd, tendrán un lindo final feliz, así que ya no te preocupes… ¿Cómo puedo estar feliz por hacerte llorar? Eso no es de escritoras..! xDDD hasta la siguiente actualización…**

**Fangirlear4live: Yujjuu nueva lectora..! ^w^… ¿En serio se te puso la piel de gallina? ewe, no fue intencional xDD, tenia que matarlo, (Bueno en realidad no, pero que se le va a hacer), pero ves, ya esta despierto, y está al lado de Levi de nuevo… por su bebé… espera al siguiente para averiguarlo… espero y no te hayas quedado en el rincón todo este tiempo… hasta la próxima actualización.**

**Portgas. D. Raven: P-pero yo…, Ya esta bien…! Ya no lo mataré…! Lo prometo..! Q_Q… espero y ya puedas perdonarme… 3**

**Muera'Tachi: *Apaga el fuego antes de que lo consuma todo, agarra un cuchillo y corta la cuerda* No mueras…! Erencito ya esta bien, reacciona *le da cachetadas* espero y en el siguiente me diga que se encuentra bien (?), adieu…**

**ShizayaDrrr: Sorry for your tears, I never was my intention, love me Again…! Asdasdasd c':**

**Kat . gentille: Ya no te haré llorar mas, lo juro..! Sí, me inspire en la canción de Rata Blanca "La leyenda del hada y el mago", y en la canción el hada muere y jamás vuelve a la vida, pero como te dije aquí si, y ya esta bien, jajajaja mientras escribía me imaginaba lo que pasaba, y debo decir que se me puso la piel de gallina. Pero olvidemos el pasado y veamos el futuro (?), ya están juntitos de nuevo :3, perdón por la tardanza y hasta la siguiente actualización.**

**Brigitte06: Creo que todas las escritoras nos pusimos de acuerdo para actualizar fics en donde matan a sus personajes, jajaja "Sociedad Anónima de Escritoras Asesinas Quienes Matan a sus Personajes..." mejor conocida como AEAQMP…(?) Okay no… esta bien, dejaré las drogas, me están empezando a hacer daño… :/ hasta la siguiente actualización…**

**Muraki nima: Esas arpías se merecían morir, jajajaja ya no molestaran mas, ya tienen su merecido, que bueno que no me odias… me hace feliz… Q_Q, hasta la siguiente actualización y gracias por comentar.**

**Hana Usagi: Asdasdasdasdasd me odias…! T_T *Corre en círculos*, pero ya están bien, así que perdóname (?) jajaja hasta la siguiente…**

** : Amaste niñero…! Solo por eso ya te amo mas… ajdùiasiofjydasjifaip`jweiof… Ya pasó lo malo, ¿O no?, un poquito de sufrimiento no le hace mal a nadie… huehuehue, claro que continuaré escribiendo, hasta la siguiente.**

**Cindy'nyac: Ya esta despierto, así que no me vayas a golpear o a hacer otra cosa… :3 espero lo hayas disfrutado.**

**Dianna: Asdasdasd ya esta aquí, disfrútalo tanto como puedas…**

**Y bien, esos fueron todos mis Reviews preciosos. Ahora debo decirles que… probablemente me tarde de nuevo en actualizar (nada probable) necesito sacar el tercer bloque bien para pasar al siguiente semestre, así que necesito ponerme las pilas muy bien. **

**Pero escribiré lo que pueda, así que historia habrá para mas tarde :3**

**Gracias por su comprensión, y como ya dije, perdonen la tardanza.**

**A las que me siguen en Retour, el fin de semana lo subo, esta vez sin excusas ni nada, esta más que confirmado que lo subiré.**

**Hasta la siguiente actualización.**

**Cambio y fuera 7.7**


End file.
